Running to Nowhere
by VAGypsy
Summary: Never get comfortable was her motto, but a night at the club to celebrate her 18th birthday with a group of friends and a sexy russian with flowing locks and a pair of bottomless dark eyes and she found herself getting very comfortable. Because for the first time ever, she felt like she could actually have a life here...all human.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N -** This is a story that has been aching to get out of my head and out on screen! This is my first Fanfic but more than happy at how it has come out. Cant give my potential fans anything but a story to get hooked on... Here's hoping you enjoy as much as I enjoyed writing it!

_Disclaimer - Richelle Mead is the fantastic creator of these characters, these guys and girls have just decided to join me here for a little while._

**Chapter 1**

**RPOV**

"Midnight…. I mean it Rose!" I sighed as I looked back up in the bathroom mirror, my mom's voice finding me in the upstairs bathroom as I attempted to pin up my unruly wavy hair. After another 5 minutes trying to wrestle my long hair into some kind of style, I decided to let it flow down my back and head downstairs.

"I'm serious, I want you home by curfew, one minute past midnight and I'll come looking for you." I rolled my eyes at Janine's rules…yet again as I took a deep breath and replied loudly "Mom".  
>When I had her attention, I reverted back to the quiet obedient child. "Mom, stop worrying. Mia is just taking me out with the girls for a few hours."<p>

As I looked at her worried, concerned eyes I continued. "I have my phone and at the first sign of any trouble, I will be out of there." I continued quickly to calm her already worried features before she could make a stop to this whole night.  
>"But nothing will happen because I'm just going out with my friends, in a public place, with plenty of people around."<p>

I felt how hard this was for her, I didn't understand, I don't think I could ever understand why she was such an over protective parent. This was not in the same way as having motherly concern, as we acted more like sisters than mother and daughter. I thought when Janine finally decided to speak again, I would have a bit of support…. but nope, she is still my mom.

"Rose, how about we go for a drive, find a pizza place, sit in the window watching the traffic and making up crazy stories about their passing lives, like we used to?"  
>I couldn't help my shocked but demanding reply. "Jeez Mom, I was 10 when we did that last…and we were in Iowa."<br>"Montana is going to be different, I have some new friends here and just…for just one night, please let me go out with my friends, like normal kids do."

I saw the glistening of a tear in her eye and it was at that moment I was prepared to concede defeat. I, Rose Hathaway, was going to back down…. wait, what?  
>I never back down from a fight or a battle of wills…"Ok," Janine's voice broke my train of thought, just as I heard a car pull into the drive.<br>"You have worked really hard in your training this week," Janine started. "So, go out with your friends!"

At those words I gave her the biggest hug. She pulled me out of her embrace just as fast as she pulled me in, as if I would vanish.  
>"Promise that if anything happens baby," she paused to increase her seriousness, "that you run, call me straight away and whatever you do, don't forget your training."<p>

To me, this wasn't weird, this was just my mom and I had heard these instructions a hundred times before. I was happy to have been broken out of any smart reply and consequent grounding, by the sound of Mia's car horn beeping.

As I closed the door behind me, I yelled a typical teenage: "Don't wait up!"

I walked out to the driveway and immediately thought 'why am I not surprised'.In front of me purred a bright yellow Volkswagen beetle. It definitely suited the bubbly, excited girl sitting in the driver's seat.  
>Mia was one of those girls that looked like she was gymnast all her life, she had short blonde hair, was short, petite and breakable, and if she broke a nail or miss-matched an outfit, it would be the end of the world. No, I am not kidding.<p>

I had only known Mia for 2 weeks, since I started at my latest school. She sat next to me in my first class and started chatting to me; needless to say she hadn't stopped since.  
>Although, it may have had something to do with me interrupting one of the girls, Camille Conta from picking on one of her friends Jill, as she was a year younger and somewhat smaller than girls in her year.<p>

I simply mentioned to Camille that I was surprised at her outburst at Jill and according to her boyfriend; she likes the small things in life, if you know what I mean. That caught Camille by surprise and gave the student body something else to focus on for the day.

I had most of my classes with Mia as well as her friends Jill and Sydney, the one thing they had in common apart from the obvious blonde, fun, cheerleading type was that they were all very smart but extremely shy when it came to the subject of boys. Both Mia and Sydney were my age; Jill was 1 year younger but had skipped ahead a grade on account of her amazing talent for mathematics and anything resembling a calculation.

Hell, this girl was breezing through Advance calculus when I could barely understand basic math.

I guess with the looks and attention my olive skinned 5ft 7-toned body with curves in all the right places drew from the boys, we could all help each other out.  
>I will never get too close or too comfortable. I've learnt to keep it light, both in my life and my closet. You never knew where you will be tomorrow, next week or next month.<p>

I remember Janine picked me up from school one Friday afternoon, the following Monday I was in a new state and a new school. But I liked it here, well, maybe because it was my 18th birthday.  
>Isn't 18 the age of freedom? Mia was right, I needed to get out more…. so tonight she was taking me to a club, one that her friends frequently attended.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N -** I want to thank my most awesome beta roza m belicova for being my inspiration to get this story out of my head and on to paper. Her stories are just amazing, Im totally hooked on both hers and her beta's, Mitrioselove stories, so go check out them out!

_Disclaimer : We all thank Richelle Mead for bringing these amazing character to life...Im just helping them live a little more.  
>I own none of these amazing people...sadly...who doesn't want their very own Dimitri?<em>

**Chapter 2**

**RPOV**

As we walk across the road approaching the club, I noticed we aren't heading to the back of the line but straight towards 2 good-looking bouncers.

Mia nods towards the bouncers "The red head on the right is Mason; Jill so has a thing for him and what's so cute is that he likes her too. He would let her into the club if she came but her mom won't let her come out with us. You need to help us drag her out here and soon!"

I put on my man-eater smile as we approached the guys who were already eyeing us from head to toe.  
>The dark haired bouncer on the left however, was quick to move his gaze back to Mia and his eyes look star struck. "And the dark haired one is?" I began.<p>

Mia giggled and leaned closer to whisper quietly "That's…um, well that's Eddie…he is… well". Mason interrupted with a cheeky smile.  
>"Mia, good to see you tonight! Up for another late one?"<br>Mason leaned forward and gave Mia a friendly hug "And are you going to introduce me to your friend?"  
>"Eddie, Mason, this is Rose. She is new in town and I'm showing her how we party in these parts. Will you guys be hanging around after your shift?"<p>

Mia beamed at Eddie…wait; did Mia just try a killer smile on for Eddie? Ok, these two need to get it together.  
>Mason elbowed Eddie and broke the love struck gaze as Eddie managed to find his words "Ah yeah, we will see you lovely ladies later on."<br>Yep, that was definitely directed at Mia and as Mia came back to her bubbly self, we made our way into the club.

"Oh my god Mia, you like Eddie?" This was more of a statement than a question.  
>Mia blushed "Well, I guess, its just that he is so nice, he's sweet, he makes me laugh, he's thoughtful." I interrupted her ramblings "and cute as all hell!"<br>Mia giggled "yeah and that, but I don't think he thinks of me in that way."  
>"Wait, what…Mia…didn't you see what just happened?" Mia was looking around the club and when she didn't find who she was looking for, she dragged us over to some spare seats at the bar.<p>

I took a seat and grabbed her arm to get her attention.  
>"Mia, Eddie really likes you. He couldn't keep his eyes off you, I saw it, Mason saw it and hell even blind Freddy could have seen it."<p>

Mia looked around for the bartender then back at me "Rose, guys fall at your feet when you walk into the room" I couldn't deny that I had great genes and all the right curves for my short height and guys did happen to notice me, usually for longer than usual.

"You made some of the guys in homeroom speechless when you said hi to them, and these are guys most teachers can't get to shut up for five minutes." Mia replied.  
>"Mia, if I remember rightly, you dared me to flirt with them to prove a point to Sydney… it was fun though." Its not like I had a lot of experience with guys but with my looks and my confidence, it always brought another kind of reputation, not that I minded, cause I have never have been one to follow the rules.<p>

"And that's how I know he likes you, his eyes lit up when he saw you and he couldn't stop checking you out. I know how guys are, they aren't all players but they all like to play the game. Girls like to be chased, guys enjoy the adventure of the chase…and Mia, we have some work to do!" I smiled and winked at Mia at the idea of getting these 2 shy birds together.  
>The sound of 2 glasses being dropped on the bar in front of us brought us both back to the club and the drinks at hand.<p>

Directly in front of me stood a tall, very handsome guy with amazing green eyes and messy blonde hair. Every hair seemed like it was just in the right place, his gaze like emeralds, took in every inch of me.  
>He poured 2 shot glasses full of a clear liquid in front of us and spoke up over the music "So you got my species figured out, little genius?"<br>I returned his sexy smile with a teasing one of my own, "Every girl knows the rules; I just know how to bend them the right way."  
>Mia rolled her eyes and took her shot. I picked up my shot and questioned Mia with a look.<br>"Its just plain vodka! …Oh yeah, Adrian, Rose…. Rose, this is Adrian."  
>I took my shot from in front of me, slammed it back then placed it back on the bar.<p>

"It's a pleasure, Adrian"

Adrian reached for my hand as placed a gentle kiss on the back before releasing both my eyes and my hand from his warm ones, and began pouring another shot.  
>"On the house for a beautiful rule breaker." he turned to Mia "and her friend".<br>Mia scoffed at his reference and slammed back the second shot "Well thanks Adrian, hey have you seen Lissa? She is supposed to meet me here tonight."  
>I took the second shot and as Adrian collected the glasses, he nodded and looked slightly over our right shoulders. "Lissa and Christian finally got it together and I doubt that anyone has been able to break them apart all evening. Wow, do those guys ever come up for air?"<p>

Adrian walked away to serve another customer so Mia and I turned towards the booth against the wall; in the direction Adrian had pointed us.  
>There sat a girl with long blonde hair entangled with a black haired boy, they seemed lost in their own little world, breaking away from each other only to look deep into each other's eyes. Their gaze held each other even more closely, if that were even possible, speaking the chapters of unsaid emotions, before returning to the battle of tongues and closeness.<p>

I caught a glimpse of his striking ice blue eyes as he looked at his girlfriend with the happiest and cheesiest of grins one could ever let shine, his eyes radiated desire, want and lust but his smile showed chapters of happiness and peace, as if she was his whole world.

This was definitely not a 'drunk kiss at the club' thing and I was already happy for the cute couple before I had even met them.  
>Everyone wanted to be looked at like they are the last missing piece of the other person's jigsaw puzzle, making them complete.<br>Next to the couple sat an older guy, tall, handsome with neat light brown hair. His face serious as he moved his gaze around the club, not looking for anyone in particular, more like assessing the environment around him. Something told me he was not here for the music.  
>I looked over to his friend and my breath caught…and his eyes directly met mine!<p>

He had the most beautiful eyes, like large pools of melted chocolate that you could slowly and sensually be swallowed whole into. Amazing dark brown hair that sat softly draped around the contours of his face, hair so soft that would have moved softly in the breeze, that I imagined running my hands through.  
>His large muscular hands held a glass in one hand and a fist clenched in the other. He was wearing a black short-sleeved shirt that showed off his ripped muscular arms, I could tell he worked out. I wanted to work my hands up his arms, caress his shoulders, moving down slowly down the front of his shirt, unfastening one button at a time to reveal the hidden sculptured chest and abs I was sure was hidden beneath that shirt.<p>

I wanted to trail soft kisses down his stomach to places beyond, to make him moan, to make him mine…  
>I was broken out of my dreamy daze by a cough coming from behind me; suddenly I realized my dark haired god was not directing his gaze at me but somewhere behind me. His face became serious, but for a second I thought I saw a glint of anger, or intense rage, he then corrected a stern serious mask that mirrored his friend beside him.<p>

I felt stupid for thinking my silly schoolgirl thoughts, of getting lost in a dream of this man holding me like I was his anchor to the earth. Thoughts of being free but safe in his arms, and in the bliss of love because in reality it was not that easy and we were never safe. Something I knew very well.  
>I heard someone cough for a second time so I turned back to Mia and found a young blonde guy had wedged himself in between the two of us.<br>"Now what are two pretty young ladies such as yourselves doing at a club alone?"

I was about to speak up and tell this guy where to go when he produced 2 drinks and placed them on the bar. "You ladies look like you could do with a drink and I could never let such beauty go without!"

Something felt off about this guy, like I should be worried or react differently. Every kid was taught not to take things from strangers, but it was a club, admittedly this guy was good looking but nothing to fall over…and it was my birthday, this was what they did at clubs.

So I shrugged my shoulders and took the drink. Mia and I clinked our glasses and…

"What the Hell?" I screamed. Some drunken fool had knocked into me spilling my drink all over the bar. As I stood up to confront the idiot, yelling "Buddy, you owe me a drink!" but all I saw was the dark chocolate brown eyes that had met mine just minutes earlier, these beautiful eyes were now just inches from mine.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N - **Wow, I cant believe how many people have read and fav/followed this story,  
>Thankyou to those who reviewed, I promise you that you'll enjoy the ride!<br>This chapter we check in with our fav Russian and see what he is up to. Dont forget to review as it makes me write that little bit faster!

_Disclaimer - I do not own any of the VA characters, that privilege belongs to the talented Richelle Mead. I am just hanging out at the club with them!_

**Chapter 3**

**DPOV**

I looked out to all the occupants of the club, the dance floor full, people enjoying the music, some like our friend Christian enjoying the ladies…. maybe a little too much.  
>My best friend Ivan elbowed me "Dimitri, my man, relax. We are just looking into a tip that may lead somewhere or nowhere, but that doesn't mean you can't enjoy yourself. Any of these pretty young ladies take your fancy?"<br>I took a sip of my drink and shook my head. "We are working not picking up….but I'm sure some lucky lady will be waking up to her horror next to you tomorrow!"  
>"Hey" Ivan yelled, "You know if you don't find anyone, Tasha is always happy to keep you company…anytime!"<p>

He winked and turned to Christian and his new girlfriend "Jeez, guys, just get a room or in the interest of your own survival, maybe some air?"  
>I laughed as Christian's reply was to flip the bird behind his girlfriend's back, directly at us.<br>I returned to focusing on the reason we were here tonight.

_Flashback – Earlier that day_

_Stan Alto, our team leader stood at the front of the meeting room._

_"__Ok, quiet down. Tonight we are setting up surveillance at the club 'Forever 21'. We have had reports that a number of missing girls have frequented this club before their disappearance. These reports also link one Jesse Zeklos in contact with these girls so, tonight Dimitri, Ivan, you boys are going clubbing."_

_"__Orders are to strictly observe Jesse and any other suspicious activity. This club is somewhat known for letting in underage girls, but right now that is not our concern. All of these patrons have the right to be safe no matter their age!"  
>Stan approached Christian "This club is owned and operated by one Natasha Ozera, am I correct to assume she is a relation?" Christian nodded "Yes Sir, Tasha is my aunt."<br>Stan paused to think "I'm sorry but I can't allow you to be on this case then, due to the obvious conflict of interest. If this case moves away from this venue then I am happy to bring you back on it."_

_Christian simply nodded. Stan moved back towards the front as Ivan snidely commented "I'm sure Christians interest will be busy with a certain blonde tonight sir!"_  
><em>I couldn't help but let a smile sneak through my serious mask. Christian glared at Ivan as he simply returned the gesture with a slap on the back.<em>  
><em>Stan cleared his throat staring at the 3 of us "Ok, go home and get ready boys, and at least try to look like you are going to enjoy yourself Dimitri!"<em>

_End Flashback_

We had only been here for 2 hours, long enough to see one fight between 2 guys, over a girl no doubt, 3 girls escort one of their friends to the bathroom to throw up I'm sure, she really was looking green and my guess was that she couldn't hold her alcohol.

I doubt anyone here could take on Ivan and I with shots of Russian Vodka; another night maybe, we would test this theory. And of course Adrian, Lissa's cousin, bartender and biggest heart breaker, chatting up one of Lissa's friends that I had seen around. The girl with dark long hair sitting next to her, I had definitely not seen before. I was sure however, that Adrian had already made plans for this next conquest.

I turned my focus away from the bar to see none other than Jesse Zeklos in the flesh; I felt my anger starting to rise as he stood there with an evil smirk that I wanted to punch off him. If he really did have anything to do with these girls going missing, I would be the one to take him down.

Jesse stood alone at an empty bar table, he held 2 drinks and his glare straight ahead of him. My curiosity to know why he had more than one drink in hand and no company was answered when he dropped a small tablet into each glass. I was shocked that he had openly spiked these drinks, was he that stupid to do this in front of us? He returned his gaze straight ahead and I had to know whom he had chosen to present these drinks to. I used all my self-control not to go over to him, drag him out of the club and into an alley to teach him a lesson. I grew up close with 3 sisters, my mother and grandmother, and I could not understand how someone could willingly want to harm girls like this. I clenched my fist and felt my nails dig deep into my palms, as my other hand tightened around my glass so hard that I was sure it just might break.

I followed Jesse's gaze back to the direction of the bar and that's when her eyes caught mine. Like a desert princess, beautiful long dark hair running loose down her back, gorgeous eyes, an amazing smile and lips that I could imagine tasting so softly, I released a breath I didn't know I was holding, this was a woman to be worshipped by men not played by boys. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Jesse approach the dark haired beauty and her friend.

Jesse's movement had my full attention and my anger peaked again as he presented the 2 drinks that he had previously spiked, to the girls at the bar.

I grabbed Ivan's arm and without removing my eyes from Jesse and the girls, I harshly whispered, "Come with me and follow my lead!"


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N - **This isnt a long chapter but is a good one. Feel free to leave me suggestions of VA stories that you have found and want to share. There are so many talented writers here and I luv reading their stories..another one of my fav writers is RozaBelikova-x. Check out her stories and leave her some lovely reviews.

_Disclaimer - Richelle Mead is a real writer that owns all characters in this story, im just a part-time dreamer!_

**Chapter 4**

**RPOV**

"Please excuse my friend, Ivan can be very clumsy!"  
>Was that a slight accent I detected in the soft sexy voice? As I took in the sight of the very tall, very hot muscular man in front of me, I nodded my acceptance of his apology. He turned behind him to glare at the young blonde guy who had delivered our now spilt drinks, and who was now making his retreat.<br>The look was anger mixed with almost a territorial protection mask. I smiled at this gesture as I felt nowhere near the same apprehension as before.

Ivan now stood between Mia and myself, and looked slightly apologetic but with a streak of confidence and boldness that I'm sure got him out of a lot of trouble with any woman.  
>"My apologies, ladies, I am Ivan" he nodded over to the brown haired, accent laced god beside me "and that is my best friend Dimitri."<br>Ivan looked down the bar to Adrian and called him over before directing his gaze at me.

"We were just heading over to buy a round of drinks for our friends….I think I might need the energy later, if I have to resuscitate my little friend and his girlfriend, since they keep depriving each other of oxygen." He nodded towards the booth where the couple had indeed taken a break from their earlier activities.  
>Mia suddenly squealed, jumped up and ran over to the booth. "Lissa!"<p>

When she practically jumped on top of Lissa's lap, I heard Adrian giggle "Looks like Lissa finally came up for air!" He turned to Ivan. "I'll bring a round over to your table Ivan. I take it you will be buying the lovely Rose here, a drink as well?"  
>I looked at Ivan, then at Adrian, who were exchanging knowing glances at each other. Suddenly I felt like a trophy case.<p>

Dimitri must have noticed my tensing up and leaned in closer "As your friend has left you here alone, I would not be a gentlemen to leave you here with these hyenas" he nodded to Ivan and Adrian.  
>"I wouldn't worry though, they are harmless and would have no idea what to do with an exotic beauty such as yours."<p>

I felt goose bumps on my skin and my heart skip a beat. Dimitri offered his arm for support as I left the bar and accompanied him back to the booth, leaving Ivan deep in conversation with Adrian.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N -** This story just keeps getting better...so review and let me know if you agree. My next shout out is to a writer who's awesome stories make me constantly giggle. Have you checked out Dimitri's. Smexi .Shewolf? Hopefully one day my story will be graced by her presence. *schoolgirl giggle*

_Disclaimer - How ever much I wished I owned Dimitri...he tells me its not gonna happen! *sad face* He claims he belongs to Rose..but i know everyone here is owned by the amazing Richelle Mead_

**Chapter 5**

**DPOV**

Rose took my arm in hers and I swear I felt a spark of electricity run though me where her hand rested on my arm. I wonder if she felt it too?  
>Even though I towered over her small height, she fit just perfectly next to me, Her amazing scent over took my senses, I felt so calm and at home with Rose at my side. As fast as the overwhelming feeling came across me, it was gone.<br>I felt emptiness at the loss of contact as Rose sat down in the booth and moved to sit next to Mia, who was deep in conversation with Lissa.

Mia turned around to Rose and started the introductions "Rose, this is Lissa, she goes to school with us." Shit!? I thought to myself, I'm having explicit thoughts about a teenager? Oh no!  
>"Although, Lissa has been too busy for school like us commoners, as she's in practice becoming a European snob!" Mia giggled as Lissa rolled her eyes "Mia, you know my father has business in France, I just took time to enjoy the trendy cafés instead of the classroom. The Art galleries were fantastic though, Sydney would love it over there."<br>Lissa turned her focus to Rose "Well, if your father offers to take you and your brother to Europe, you don't say no do you?"

The smile on Rose's face faltered and was replaced by a fake one; I could tell she was trying to mask a hidden pain. "I wouldn't know, I never knew my father. He died when I was a baby."  
>Lissa gasped and threw herself to embrace Rose, almost cleaning out Mia in the process.<br>Mia gasped in protest as Lissa whispered, "I'm so sorry Rose, I didn't mean to…." Rose returned the hug and brushed of her apology.  
>"Don't worry about it, I bet Europe was amazing! I'd love to travel but I haven't been out of the US…yet."<br>All 3 girls began to giggle as Mia was attempting to push Lissa off her lap after being caught in the middle of the girls hug.

"So anyway, on a happier note, tonight is Rose's 18th birthday…." Mia paused to look between both girls and when all 3 girls shared the same cheeky grin "and so we are going to have some fun!"  
>Whew. I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding. Ok so Rose is 18, not that thinking of what I could do with this beauty to make her loose control in seconds was right, after just meeting her but at least I'm not a cradle robber.<p>

Mia's squeal brought me out of my thoughts.  
>"Oh my god, finally, you and Christian!" Lissa replied with a smile and a gaze at Christian. "Jeez it's about time you two love sick puppies got your shit together!"<br>"Mia!" Lissa gasped then giggled. I smiled, as I didn't think that this small, fragile looking girl with blonde curls was capable of swearing either. I heard the most beautiful sound of laughter from the woman who sat beside me and couldn't help but stare deep into her gorgeous eyes. When she looked up at me, I felt like she could see deep into my soul and read me like a book.  
>I smiled at her then returned to gaze over the club. As the girls chatted away, I let seriousness fall over my face as I remembered Jesse's actions in the last hour.<p>

When he had backed away from Mia and Rose at the bar, I hoped that my eyes relayed the message to keep far away from these girls.  
>In that moment, I wanted to kill him; god knows what he had planned. I wanted to squeeze the life from his beating heart for even thinking the vile thoughts of hurting my Roza… wait, she's not my Roza, but I would do anything to protect her, anything to keep her close and safe.<br>I looked everywhere for any sign of him and was slightly relieved when I saw none.  
>I did however, see Ivan returning to our table with someone I recognized but tried to steer clear from. I groaned internally as Natasha Ozera approached our table with a tray of drinks.<br>As she placed the tray of shots and coloured drinks in front of us, she immediately pounced on me.

"Dimka!"  
>Ivan and I might have known Tasha for many years and in all that time; she has made it know her interest in me. I have always tried to be a friend and to let her down gently, although why she doesn't let up with her open attempts, I will never know.<br>Tasha threw both her arms around me and I could only return it as a pat on the back with one hand as I pointed and scowled in Ivan's direction. He just smiled, as I'm sure this was an endless source of entertainment for him.

I was released from her grip, not before she put her hand on my shoulders. "Dimka, when are you going to visit me in the VIP room? Its so much nicer, with a private bar, and less noise so we can enjoy some time alone together."  
>She kissed me on both cheeks as I finally cleared my throat and moved back, widening the gap between us a little further.<br>"Thank you Tasha but it wouldn't be fair to Ivan as he loves your company and being my lapdog, there is just no room for his sort of animal behavior in the world of VIPs."  
>I smirked at a surprised but glaring Ivan "We are fine among friends here!"<br>Tasha let down closer to me and whispered low enough that only I could hear "Well Dimka, my offer is always open".

Almost instantly, Tasha changed into a friendly hostess "Well guys and girls, I have brought you all some celebratory drinks. Tonight, not only do we celebrate my nephew Christian and his wonderful new girlfriend Lissa together at last." I looked over to Christian gazing into Lissa's eyes "Maybe now he will stop moping about on a Friday night, putting off my customers."  
>We laughed at Christians expense as he simply rolled his eyes. "I'm also happy to announce that I'm about to close a deal that would see me expanding the club so I present to you, a few new drinks that we are trying out…on the house of course."<br>We looked at the tray of shots that Tasha was setting alight with a small flame torch.

"This is the new Flaming Russian, a mix of Russian Vodka and Bacardi." Looking straight at me, Tasha winked. Great, a drink with me in mind….hmmmm good to look at but hard to take in one shot?! We'll see.  
>She waited until we had all taken a glass and was about to continue when we heard Lissa scream. "Christian! What?!.. What are you doing?"<br>We all turned in her direction to see Lissa patting down Christians face then checking for….well, we weren't sure.  
>"Christian, what the hell did you do to freak your girlfriend out?" Ivan managed to say without laughing. I tried not to laugh, as we knew somehow it would be a dumb answer.<p>

As Christian wrapped his arms around Lissa to calm her down, he quietly replied "I..Um ..well I took the shot..But I may have forgotten to put out the flame". Putting his hand on his forehead "I think I might have singed my eyebrows".  
>The whole table burst out laughing. Between fits of laughter, Rose managed to reply "Nice one Sparky!"<p>

Shaking her head at Christian's absentmindedness, Tasha continued to light the remaining shots as everyone drank their Russian drink. "Christian, you really do need to come with a list of instructions don't you!"  
>If looks could kill, the glare Christian gave his aunt would have her dead and buried. "Lissa, god only knows how my nephew got you as his girlfriend? Every princess needs her knight in shining armor not a fire boy working the armory." Christian opened his mouth, no doubt to defend his small amount of honor when Tasha waved him off and continued.<p>

"This drink in the flaming range is the Flaming Dragon, a mix of green chartreuse and Bacardi rum. The color is a great representation of your beautiful eyes my girl!"  
>As well all took our shots in hand and blew out the flames, Rose leaned closer to me and with a lowered voice she asked "Is that Tasha implying that Lissa is a dragon and shouldn't be together with Sparky over there? I will take her for a beat down if I have to! Lissa is a softie at heart, she even looks the part of a princess but those two are made for each other."<br>I laughed out loud and felt a warm sensation in my chest. Here is a tough yet beautiful girl who only met her friend tonight and will already defend her with such fierceness. I admired this courage and dedication to her loved ones, as I would protect my friends and family with my life.

"No, Tasha thinks very highly of Lissa. Lissa's family name is Dragomir and the family crest is the dragon, hence the name of the drink and her Jade green eyes…its a family trait."  
>I noticed Rose look towards the bar no doubt looking for the barman with those similar green eyes.<p>

I lowered my lips close to her ear and lock in her scent before continuing. "No, Adrian and Lissa's family are close but not related. They think of each other as cousins though. Adrian is known as a player around here. If he were to break your heart, I would have to have him killed!"  
>I sat back and took my shot, instead of continuing to look towards the bar, Rose looked up at me with the most beautiful smile that made my heart skip a beat.<br>I felt like for a moment, we were the only ones in the club…that is until Ivan leant over "and he would probably get his best friend to do it and I'm way too pretty to go to jail!"  
>Rose giggled at this then took her shot.<p>

We were brought out of our moment by Mia dragging Rose's attention away from me.  
>Tasha collected the used shot glasses and placed the remaining drinks on the table.<br>"Ok, so a beer for the guys and fruit tingles for the ladies! Enjoy your night!"  
>As Tasha gathered her tray and readied to leave, Ivan stood up "What no fruity girly drinks for yours truly?" Ivan kissed Tasha on the cheek "Thanks Tasha, you always take care of your best customers."<br>She rolled her eyes at his reply and looked directly at me "Have a good night Dimka, my door is always open for my friends!"  
>I smiled as she left, sure that her open door policy was only offered to her 6ft, brown haired Russian friends.<p>

Ivan took his seat next to me as we both took a cold beer in one hand and with serious masks, we returned to the activity of the club, looking out for Jesse, suspicious activity or any danger in general.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N -** Theres a lot more to come! Hope your enjoying it, and remember...review make rainbows appear..not really it just makes me super happy though!  
>Amazing author of the day whose stories you need to stalk so she keeps them coming is - Echoes of a Bird of Prey. Just incredible and with yummy lemons!<p>

_Disclaimer - Even if I changed the name on my drivers licence to Richelle Mead, I still wouldnt own these characters. They are the property of the real Richelle Mead who we all should chat with on twitter. She is lovely!_

**Chapter 6**

**RPOV**

Mia, Lissa and I were in the middle of a conversation when Mia grabbed my wrist and gasped, "oh my god Rose, what time is it?"  
>I had no watch on but I looked around for a clock. I found a clock hanging above then bar, with a blue neon ring around it. "Its 11:25pm, Mia what's wrong?"<br>I became a little concerned that she was out after curfew or maybe she left the oven on at home.

Instead, Mia had the biggest smile and started looking around the club. Excitedly she said, "Eddie and Mason knock off in 5 minutes. Eddie said he would come in for a drink…oh wait, how do I look? How's my hair?"  
>Lissa and I laughed at her change from excited to nervous in a single breath. Lissa held onto Mia's shoulders like she was about to take off out of the booth. "Mia, breathe! You look fantastic, Eddie will be speechless like he is every time you are around."<p>

I followed on from Lissa's assurances "Mia, as soon as Eddie comes in, ask him for a dance. Mention that you have been waiting all night for a real man to dance with!"  
>I smiled as her face light up with the new found confidence. Ego boost for guys always helps, although these two are just crazy for each other so I'm surprised that they aren't together already.<br>I looked up at the clock, still enough time to enjoy the night and get home by curfew.

Not more than 2 minutes later, our table had increased with the addition of Mason and Eddie, looking more relaxed now that they were off duty. Even though the guys sat directly across from us, Mia and Eddie were entranced with each other, Mason and I were just chatting like old friends.

"…. and she was trying to flirt her way into the club, Eddie didn't even notice a thing even after she tried to feel up his abs'…"  
>Mason suddenly let his sentence trail off and was rubbing his leg, where Eddie had no doubt, kicked him under the table. Mia didn't look too happy either with the direction this conversation was heading.<br>I decided to break the awkward silence by standing up and grabbing Mason's arm. "So are you gonna show me what the dance floor feels like or do you only know what the doorway looks like?"

Mason's smile returned and he linked his hand in mine, it surprised me a little and some reason I felt guilt building up in the pit of my stomach. I turned to Dimitri and saw his amazing smile turn inward and one eyebrow raised… really? How does he do that, so, so sexy!

I turned to Mia to see her standing and taking Eddie's hand. The couple followed Mason and I to the dance floor  
>I heard the DJ start to play 'Good Girl' by Alexis Jordan and put on my man-eater smile. Time to let the untamed tiger out and show them why I always attract a killer reputation.<br>As the beat started up, I felt the vibrations through the floor; I could feel it all through my body like a heart beat. I walked to the middle of the dance floor, swaying my hips to the beat.

**I like tight jeans, dark shades**

**When I walk the ground shakes, boom**

**Like an 808, boom**

Facing Mason, I trailed my hands down the side of my chest and over my hips.

**You appreciate my lean body, nice shape,**

**Wanna take me on a date, boom**

**You got what it takes, boom**

**You better have some cake**

I turned around and looked at Mason over my shoulder, rubbing up against him. I ran my left hand through my hair and kept my right hand over Mason's that was resting on my hips.

**I like, how I'm catching your eyes,**

**I like, how I don't even try,**

**I like you, I like you boy**

**I like you boy.**

I raised my eyes straight ahead and caught Dimitri's beautiful brown orbs entranced by my dance. I thought to myself, I'm definitely going to play this one up a bit.  
>I brought my left hand down the side of my cheek and ran one finger across my lips, never breaking eye contact.<p>

**You might mistake me for a heartbreaker**

**'****cause there's blood on the floor**

**I'm hoping you will see, there's something good in me,**

**Never seen before**

I smiled as Dimitri shifted in his seat, he tried to be discreet but I caught it.  
>I turned back around to face Mason and continued my dance a little too close.<br>I wrapped my arms around his neck and let Mason place his hands on my hips as we swayed to the beat.

**I know I can be a good, good girl**

**I know I can be a good, good girl**

**I know I can be a good, good girl**

**But ive been bad before,**

**Good girl, but ive been bad before.**

The four of us continued to enjoy a few more songs, dancing like crazy people and laughing at the boy's lack of co-ordination. When I noticed a change in song and couples dancing closer to Justin Timberlake's Mirrors, I smiled to see Mia dancing within inches of Eddie's toned body.  
>I jumped when Mason took my hand and placed it around his waist, he reached for my other hand but was interrupted by a towering Russian.<br>Dimitri held his hand out to me and looked down at Mason "Do you mind if I have a dance with the birthday girl?"  
>Mason smiled back at me and kissed my hand before placing it on to Dimitri's large soft hand.<br>"Anytime you want to practice those dance moves, you know where to come!" Mason smirked at Dimitri then turned to head back to the booth. Watching Mason walk away, I thought I heard a deep growl from the Russian god. Is that a hint of jealousy? Damn sexy!

"Let me show you how a real man dances." Did he just use my line on me?  
>I took a step closer towards the handsome man in front of me, taking in his scent, his towering size did not intimidate me, it simply made me feel more protected and safe.<br>While still holding my hand, he placed his arm around my waist looking down at me for permission. I nodded my response as he rested his muscular arm across my lower back, drawing me closer to him.  
>As we slowly danced to the soft beat, I rested my head against his wide chest. His heart beating faster but the speed almost matched mine. I brought my head back away from his body but remained in his arms.<br>I tilted my head to look up at the man who made my heart race and the butterflies in my stomach fly a marathon. I felt like we were the only ones in the club, that time just stood still.

The distance between our lips closed in as I felt his soft breath. Looking deep into his eyes where almost a mirror of my want for him flickered back. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw a neon glow, almost a reminder, bringing me out of the moment.  
>The neon light, around the clock with the hands on midnight.<br>My eyes shot wide open and I almost fell backwards but 2 big strong hands caught me before I hit the ground. Oh shit, Janine is going to kill me!  
>"I'm sorry….I…I have to go!" I managed to stammer out.<br>I didn't wait for a reply before I ran towards the exit and onto the street feeling like a modern day Cinderella, except this was not as cute or as magical like in the fairytale.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N - **So we finally see Rose and Janine at home, wonder how they relax? Really? Are they training this early in the morning?  
>Awesome shout out to my amazing beta and talented writer...and a whole world of inspiration... roza m belicova. If you havent gotten hooked on her stories, the get over to check them out..after training with Rose!<p>

_Disclaimer - Ok, so im never going to own the character from VA, ive accepted that...could I have at least attended an awesome school like St Vladimirs? Richelle Mead owns the entire VA world!_

**Chapter 7**

**RPOV**

"Again!" she yelled. My breathing was heavy and erratic. I stepped forward with a 3-punch combination and finished it off with a roundhouse kick to the hit shields Janine currently held against her body.

I stepped back and crouched down with my hands on my knees, Janine stepped forward, standing in my shadow as I picked up my water bottle.  
>"You want to drink like an adult, then step up and take your responsibilities like an adult"<br>Janine lowered her tone and continued. "Rose, you need to be on your guard at all times and that includes during nights out with your friends. Could you still defend yourself after a few drinks?"

I thought Janine was giving me the morning off, wishful thinking on my part. I'd thought she was letting me sleep in, nope, she just waited till the sun was beating down to extend the torture of this hangover, in payment for being home 15 mins late. I did call her to let her know I was on my way home, just so she wouldn't freak out and go stalking around the clubs. Damn those shots, those arms, those eyes, mmmm those lips.

I suddenly felt heat followed by pain to my right cheek. "Rose, your not paying attention, your suppose to block or avoid a left hook!"  
>I rubbed my now red cheek and grimaced. Shit that hurt... "Oh ok, jeez mom, thanks"<br>As Janine turned around, I snuck 2 steps forward to repay the easy hit but was blocked by her swift movements and she continued to catch me off guard; tripping my feet causing me to loose balance and end up on the ground.  
>Janine knelt down next to me and softly spoke. "Nice try Rose, your determination is something that will never let you down even when you are worn out and caught off guard. Keep it up!"<p>

I could hear the smile in her voice then her training mask was replaced.  
>"Ok, since you're on the ground, lets start with plank position. Close your eyes and concentrate.<br>Just because you have been knocked down does not mean the fight is over. Most attackers let their guard down when they think their target has been subdued."

"Listen to my voice, follow my steps, work out where I am, where I am moving and predict where I will attack next"  
>As I braced my body in a straight plank, above the ground, I kept my eyes closed and focused on Janine's voice. I focused on her steps coming closer, in front of me…no, my left side, her voice getting louder, her breathing above me and…Damn!<br>I grimaced as I felt the sting of her kick in my left side ribs. That's going to bruise!

I learnt to keep quiet in dangerous situations. I was taught that you never want to let your attacker know your weakness or any injuries; surprise is your greatest strength in defense.  
>I was brought back to the task at hand by my mom's stern voice.<br>"Rose, think about your defenses, focus on my voice my movements that give away my position and my next…." Suddenly, I knew she was on my right side, I anticipated a kick to my exposed waist.

I put all of my strength into my left side as I balanced on my left arm and leg so I was free to bring up my right arm to catch her foot. I twisted her ankle towards her inside leg, unbalancing her stance for a moment, which was all I needed to shove her back slightly so I could jump up and attack.  
>The sun was bearing down, I was covered in sweat, I was sore, tired and hung over but I am never one to back down, I'd never been and I certainly was not about to start now. I surprised Janine with my show of strength and swiftly moved forward in attack.<br>Left jab, right jab followed by a right hook to make her think I'm concentrating on upper body movements.

Another left, right, left combination with a low right jab to the stomach.  
>I faked a right side round house kick so she would block her left side. I took this opportunity to instead step forward with my right leg, and then quickly moved into a left roundhouse kick catching her unguarded right side.<p>

The power I put into the kick sent her bending over, holding her right side ribs.  
>As I bring both my hands up to her head, now at my waist height, I had the opportunity to end this with a knee strike to the head, and she knew it.<br>Almost reading my moves, because she'd been the one to teach them to me, Janine held up her hand and almost yelled "I call….I call"  
>Smiling at her call of defeat, I collapsed beside her letting my worn muscles and slight injuries come to my attention.<p>

"Nicely done sweetheart, you did well….in your condition!" She looked over to me and smiled proudly. "Ok, enough training for today, go grab yourself a drink and clean up".  
>Seeing Janine wince at the injury I caused made the morning sun feel good against my skin and the beating hangover in my head more tolerable as I headed inside.<p>

The cool room air of the kitchen was a nice change from the morning's activities. I reached into the fridge for a cold bottle of water and rested against the bench.  
>I gazed through the bay windows that looked over the driveway and all the way down the street, Janine always managed to always find homes with a view of the world outside. I always loved the fact that I could see the ice cream trucks drive into the street, minutes before he would be outside the house. I giggled at Janine telling me when I was younger, that was definitely not one of the people she was looking out for…I never did ask what she meant by that, and she never elaborated.<p>

A bright yellow glare made me notice the same yellow Volkswagen that arrived to pick me up last night. I headed down to the front door and opened it at the same time that Mia was preparing to knock. "Mia!" I said surprising her. "What are you doing here?"  
>Mia jumped and placed her hand on her chest.<br>"Jeez Rose, don't scare me like that, and move slower like normal hung over people."  
>One look at the dark sunglasses she wore told me she was in worse shape than me.<br>"Are you going to invite me in?" she continued.  
>"Oh yeah, come on in!" I lead her to the kitchen, offered her a cold drink and Berocca for the hang over.<p>

"Oh I will take anything to get rid of this pounding head!" As I dropped the orange tablet of survival into a glass in front of her, I thought I would see how the whole Eddie situation went.  
>Mia smiled like the giddy teenager she was and turned her thoughts to the previous nights activities.<br>"Well, we slow danced for a while and oh, he is so strong and has nice arms. He is much better looking up close!" I laughed and replied "Mmmhmm I'll take your word for it!"  
>Mia looked down at her glass before continuing "Well, after 2 slow dances, the DJ put on a David Guetta track so I was waiting for him to kiss me, but he didn't so we just went back to sit down with the others."<br>She finished her drink and looked up to me as she handed back the glass.

"When we went back to the table we noticed you were gone. Eddie sat next to me while Dimitri told us that you took off on him, Ivan said that you and Dimitri looked hot on the dance floor and almost kissed but what?! Did you freak out or something?" Mia scrunched up her nose "Oh my god, did he have bad breath or BO?"

We both cracked up laughing at this and once I caught my breath again I spoke. "No nothing like that, I just realized the time, it was midnight and I know it was really bad timing cause it was a great dance…but my mom is a little over protective and I said I would be home by 12am."  
>Mia smiled showing off her pearly whites. "Good," she said. "Cause I think Dimitri really likes you. When he couldn't work out what he did, he asked me for your phone number but I realized none of us have it." A small frown of confusion pulled at her lips.<br>I thought to myself, yeah no one has it and no one will. Guess its just another one of the weird rules that Janine has laid out.

"Ivan said that if you don't want to give it to Dimitri then he will take it!" Mia said suddenly and giggled which in turn made me giggle and brought me out of my depressing thoughts of my sometimes-overbearing mom.

"Ivan's a sweetie but a bit of a sleaze," Mia continued completely oblivious to my thoughts. "He tried to hit on me with Eddie sitting right there next to me. So Eddie put his arm around me and well… that lead to holding his hand, which lead to Ivan yelling at him saying if he doesn't kiss me soon and ask me out then he would."

Mia's eyes glazed over with the fond memories, and her lips turned up in a slightly girly smile. "So Eddie kissed me and oh my god it was so perfect and he is taking me out tonight." She was rambling, but I thought it was cute.

"Oh Mia, that's great!" I hugged her in support of all that had happened in the last few hours. I was so happy for them as you can tell by looking at them how taken they are with each other.

"Thank you so much Rose, without your advice and push in the right direction, who knows if this ever would have happened? And since I didn't have your number, I thought I would come and check on you to make sure you made it home safely." Mia suddenly gasped then touched my cheek.  
>"Oh my god, is that a bruise? What happened? I think your going to have a black eye by the looks of that?"<p>

I jumped in to answer before Mia got too worked up.  
>"No, I'm ok, I was training this morning with my mom and forgot to duck."<br>I laughed then suddenly remembered not to. I rubbed my ribs as Mia gave me a questioning look. "Oh yeah, I forgot to block a kick as well!"

Mia definitely doesn't look like she would be caught anywhere near a fight, but with Eddie around her, I wouldn't be worried.  
>"Hmm well ok then. So Lissa wants to make sure your ok too and wants to hang out again….if you don't want to see Dimitri again then we can arrange that." She paused for a moment to think, "Since they are Christians friends, we can just not invite Christian?"<br>"No!" I snapped back in reply. "I mean Lissa and Christian just got together right?" Mia nodded. "They look cute together and the way they were acting last night, I doubt a hurricane could keep those two apart. Its ok, Dimitri is good..I mean nice….I mean yeah he's ok!"

Mia just laughed at me tripping over my words. "Yeah that's what I thought! He is pretty hot for a tall guy"  
>All I could do was smile at Mia; she really was someone you wanted to have as a good friend!<p> 


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N -** Another shout out to my most awesome beta roza m belicova! Without her, my story would only be half as awesome! Head over and check out her stories, Summer Romance and In The Rain are 2 of my all time favs! Keep enjoying and keep reviewing!

_Disclaimer - Sadly I do not own any of these awesome characters but the storyline is all me...some of it is actually from my childhood. There is a reason im called Gypsy!_

Chapter 8

**JPOV**

As I watched my daughter walk back into the house, I couldn't feel more proud than I did at that moment. Yes, Rose could be a handful, sometimes she was rude, insubordinate and disrespectful…just like a normal teenager. However, when she puts her mind to it, she could be focused, strong and disciplined.  
>Most of the time she took her training seriously but when the time comes, I just hoped it was enough. Because as much as I wanted to deny it and give my daughter the life she deserves, I knew that was damn near impossible. Because there was only so far we could run and eventually, the time to stop will come.<p>

Sometime in the last few months Rose had really grown up, she had become more than I had hoped for.  
>I felt a pang of guilt for the running, the many schools and even more houses. I couldn't call any of these places home, they simply weren't.<p>

When Rose was just a child we saw it as an adventure, seeing so many places, meeting new people but now she is a young adult…probably not so much.  
>I just hoped when that day came, she would understand. It was all for her, it's always been about Rose.<p>

I vowed to always keep her safe and I would do anything to do so. My mind slipped back on the last time I had let my guard down…it almost cost me everything.

_Flash back_

_Walking down the cereal aisle in the supermarket, I questioned how parents could let their kids eat a sugar filled __breakfast each morning. There in front of me was a vastness of chocolate covered puffs, sugar coated flakes, boxes with childhood heroes, clowns and fun looking cartoon characters._

_Wow, what the marketers won't do to entice your kids these days._ _I stopped in front of a box with a colorful toucan on the front. 'Really?' I thought to myself._  
><em>Rose wants Fruit Loops?!<em>  
><em><br>I usually won the breakfast argument resulting in a sulking 11 year old, hanging over her bowl of oats._  
><em>However, this week Rose had broken her personal best in her running times.<em>  
><em>It broke my heart to tell her she couldn't join the school's track team. It wasn't that she wasn't good enough, on the contrary, all the years of training we had done together, she could beat anyone in the schools athletics team hands down.<em>  
><em>No, it was the traveling to the track meets, the constant exposure and I couldn't risk it. Not if I couldn't be there to protect her.<em>

_I instead agreed to take her out to dinner and get her something to reward her hard work and achievements. I know the school wouldn't see it but that didn't matter. Her potential was shining at such a young age, and I couldn't be more proud of my girl._  
><em>I was expecting Rose to ask for new sneakers or the new iPod that was recently released; her reply was simply "Fruit Loops and Chocolate Glazed Donuts".<em>  
><em>As much as I didn't want her eating that kind of junk, I could do nothing but agree.<em>

_So I found myself in the cereal aisle grabbing a sugar filled colored box of Fruit Loops._  
><em>Suddenly, I felt the hair on the back of my neck stand up and I was too aware of my surroundings.<em>  
><em>Holding the box of cereal in one hand, I glanced up towards the shelf.<em>

_Making it look like I was browsing the wide selection, out of the corner of my eye I took in the entire aisle. A tired mother trying to collect groceries with an upset toddler, a young teenage couple no doubt ditching school, probably attempting five finger discounts and a man in black attire. _

_It was he, the man in black attire who caught my attention._  
><em>He was wearing black pants, a white shirt and a black jacket. It wasn't his clothes that gave him away, his stiff stance in the end of the isle that shifted into a backwards step to the side quickly when he thought I was looking. No trolley or basket and the fact that it was early afternoon. It was a time where usually the mall consisted of stay at home moms and senior citizens were filling the shops before school finished for the day.<em>  
><em>Of course, his dark glasses didn't help either. He definitely looked like this was his first mission.<em>

_I took a deep breath to steady my breathing and heart rate; I placed the cereal in the shopping cart and proceeded down the opposite end of the aisle to the suited man. _  
><em>Turning out of the aisle, I knew I would only be hidden from view for a second.<em>  
><em>I grabbed my bag from the shopping cart and walked back past the aisle I had exited. I knew that when I had left the view of the aisle, the man would no doubt assume I would continue in the same direction. Double backing in the opposite direction would only buy me seconds and I guarantee he is not working alone. I expected at least 2 guards in the shop, 2 maybe 3 more outside in the mall.<em>

_I took off towards the loading bay behind the refrigeration section. In all these years, I never knew how essential my past training would be at this moment._

**_*Always be aware of building entry and exit points_**_*_

_I ran through several loading docks avoiding large trucks and forklifts, and entered the loading area of a clothing store. Once inside, I slowed to a fast pace walk, looking in between racks of clothes for any signs of being followed._  
><em>Straight through the shop window I spotted a shorter man wearing the same uniform, with his hand on his ear-piece. His eyes met mine but his face showed no emotion. I quickly turned to the rack beside me, grabbed a garment which had to be one of the ugliest, mismatched dress ever made and headed towards the back counter. With a smile I asked the young girl. "Yes, I'd like to try this dress on?"<em>

_She directed me to the ladies change rooms in the back and I prayed that like most department stores, there was a fire exit in the back._  
><em>As I hurried towards the last stall of the change rooms, luck was on my side. Right in front of me was a door leading to the fire stairs.<em>  
><em>I threw the dress over one of the change room doors and ran through the fire door.<em>  
><em>Heading down the stairwell, I took two steps at a time to reach the bottom level.<em>

**_*The basement door in a fire stairwell is always unlocked for emergency exits and leads outside or the car park_**_*_

_In this case, I was lead out to the basement level car park. Just ahead of me was the driveway exit and entry to the safety of the street, where I could easily loose anyone tailing me._  
><em>I ran towards the daylight of the outside but taking no more than five steps I heard someone yell <em>

_"__FREEZE"_  
><em>I stopped immediately, my feet burning to keep running but my head was already working through the situation I had become caught up in. One thought stood out, Rose!<em>  
><em>I can't protect her if I'm dead.<em>  
><em><br>The voice, female, loud but firmly continued "Hands in the air, one movement without my permission and I will take you out!"  
>The certainty in her voice made me believe every word she said. The click of the safety being taken off the gun, no doubt pointed directly at my back, confirmed it.<br>I placed both hands in the air. "Now turn around very slowly"  
>A crackle from a radio and other voices broke the silence. A male voice spoke up. "No, she's not in the store, she's taken off."<em>

_Another voice began "Any sighting Team Leader?"_  
><em>The voice from behind me replied sternly into the radio. "I have the suspect in the garage parking basement level."<em>  
><em>Finally it hit me, I knew that voice. That person had been by my side when we were young; at the birth of my daughter and right up until the night I left and started running.<em>

_"__Alberta," I whispered.  
>I turned around to see the tanned but aging face of my close friend. <em>  
><em>"<em>_Oh Jeez Janine, I never thought this tip would turn up anything. I thought you would have been long gone by now!"_  
><em>I spoke up as Alberta lowered the gun barrel towards the ground. "Alberta, I'm sorry, I guess I got too comfortable here. And Rose…" Alberta interrupted and quickly looked around. <em>  
><em>"<em>_Janine, he's not going to stop looking for you both."_

_I felt disappointment at allowing myself to become complacent, by becoming settled in this town I had failed Rose and everything I had worked for up until now  
>I looked up and directly into her eyes.<em>  
><em>It was a plea, almost begging for our lives. "Please Alberta, you can't. She's not ready yet. I won't let her be a part of that world!"<em>  
><em>Alberta let out a sigh as if she had made a decision against her better judgment. I heard the click of the safety being put back on the handgun as Alberta walked towards me. I followed her gaze down to her hands, holding on to the barrel of the gun, handing me the handle.<em>  
><em>I reached out for the gun, Alberta hesitated and spoke softly. "How is she? How's my little Rosemarie?"<em>  
><em><br>I smiled and answered the only way I knew how. "He was right, she is perfect in every way imaginable."_  
><em>"<em>_She has my strength," I felt a slight sadness come over me at the thought, but I pushed it back and continued. "And her father's determination!"_  
><em>Alberta smiled at me, placed the gun in my hands and turned away from me.<em>

_"__Hurry, they will be here any minute"_  
><em>I almost whispered. "Thank you and I'm sorry!"<em>  
><em>Without hesitation, I hit Alberta across the back of the head rendering her unconscious. My chest ached at the pain I was causing my friend, but I knew I'd caused no lasting damage. Letting that thought comfort me, I did the only thing I could. I ran.<em>  
><em>Shoving the gun deep into my bag, I steadied myself with a speedy walk to where I'd parked on the street.<em>

**_*Never park your vehicle in a parking garage, you have only one entry and exit point which would no doubt limit your escape route_**_* _

_Parking on the street ensured an open view of the vehicle and the surrounding area. Any compromised vehicles could be easily left and another taken._  
><em>Ensuring I wasn't being followed, I headed straight to Rose's school as the school day was at a close.<em>

_I knew we couldn't return to our house so I was thankful for the backpacks full of clothes and other supplies I kept in the car for us both. The few minutes I waited for Rose outside her school were agonizing. The happy smile on her face as she walked beside her friends came into view and I released a breath I didn't know I was holding. A single tear was threatening to escape, exposing my guilt. My heart was breaking for my baby, for the situation that had arisen and the only way we could solve it. I wanted to apologize for the friends that she would never see again, for the time she would have to spend starting the process all over again in an unfamiliar environment._

_The noise of the car door slamming closed brought me out of my thoughts and snapped my attention back to the present. _  
><em>"<em>_Hi Mom," She said smiling brightly._

_My mask slid back over my face hiding the events of the past hour and the planning of the next few._  
><em>I reached over and gave her a tight hug, happy she was safe and unharmed. <em>  
><em>"<em>_Hi baby!"_  
><em>As the car pulled away from the curb, I reached into my bag, past my wallet, my phone, Alberta's handgun and pulled out a bag of chocolate glazed donuts. It was the only thing I grabbed from the shopping cart and jammed in my bag.<em>

_Rose's smile doubled in size as I placed the bag on her lap. _  
><em>"<em>_So instead of dinner, I've decided on a road trip for the weekend. How does that sound?"_  
><em>I looked over at my daughter and laughed. With chocolate covered lips and dough filled mouth, she had no room for words, but her face split into a grin that made her brown eyes so similar to his sparkle brightly.<em>  
><em>I attempted to breathe through the pain that these heavy laughs caused my stomach and managed to mumble. "Ok, I'll take that as a yes".<em>

_That night we left California and by Monday __I was dropping Rose off at her new school in Washington._

_End Flashback_

I shook my head at the events of the past and thought that if the same situation were to arise today, I wouldn't be able to hide it from Rose as easily. I couldn't even be sure that she would want to leave. My only hope was that she would understand.

I headed inside to grab a cold drink, this weather was definitely getting warmer but I wasn't sure that it was going to be a good thing. The happy chatter of my daughter and her friend put an ache in my chest, but I brushed it off. For now, we were safe. For now, she could have her fun. I just hoped that when the time came, she wouldn't hate me.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N - **Another shout out to my fantastic beta roza m belicova who helps me to make each chapter better. Thanks so much for all the Favs and Follows, a huge smile for all the reviews too! They are really helpful to make this story a great read for you all. Always happy to hear what you think...as I said, we are only just getting started! julia. this one is for you! Keep reviewing as i'll keep the chapters coming!

_Disclaimer - I do not own any of the characters here they are the property of the amazing Richelle Mead but if I had a cloning machine, roza m belicova and I would have our own Dimitri each._

**Chapter 9**

**DPOV**

I grabbed the towel hanging beside me and wiped away the sweat that covered my face and neck.  
>I slowed to a jog as the treadmill reduced its speed, the beeping indicating I had completed my 6-mile run.<br>As my session ended and the treadmill came to a complete stop, Ivan came waltzing into the gym just as I stepped off.

"Dimitri, just came to let you know we have a meeting with Stan in 30!"  
>I was planning on another 30 minutes of weights but from the sound of things, that would just have to wait.<br>"Thanks Ivan, I'll just grab a shower and I'll be there."  
>"You know, it would piss Stan off to no end if you turned up like that" Ivan replied. "Tell him you've been working the club angle all night, so to speak"<p>

I laughed along with Ivan imagining the kick we could get out of Stan.  
>"Would that be similar to the work that you took home this morning? What was her name, Nina?"<br>"Natalie, and at least she didn't ditch me on the dance floor."  
>I scowled at Ivan for bringing that up. I still couldn't figure out what I had done to scare Rose off like that, and it kind of bothered me. She was the reason that I needed to hit the gym this morning.<p>

The brown haired vixen, Jesse and this case, all had me thinking although thoughts of Roses' touch, her smile, were ones I was happy to keep with me.  
>I headed towards the change rooms and knew if I didn't stop thinking about the events of last night and the almost kiss; my shower would have to be a cold one. This girl was doing things to me, things I didn't completely understand.<p>

I took a deep breath and put my head under the cool water streaming down from the shower. I felt some relief as the soap suds ran down my back. Something about this Island beauty drew me in, she seemed strong and confident but at the same time there was a hidden side that was scared and closed off. I didn't know how I knew all of that, but I was about ready to put my head on a block for my assumptions.  
>Just being around her made my heart race, my skin tingle but I felt so content. She was a mystery that I wanted to solve, good thing too because that was just what we did here.<p>

I worked for Iskender Industries. Iskender is the Turkish form of the Latin Alexandrus, meaning 'Defender of mankind', as in Alexander the Great. I must admit, with the thought going into the title of the company, the Director didn't think too little of what they were capable of.  
>Ivan and I worked in just one of several branches, our area was Missing Persons.<p>

Ivan had been my best friend since we attended grade school together in Russia.  
>He left for America when he was 19 and I thought I wouldn't see him again. He returned to Russia just 2 years later with a job offer I couldn't refuse. I'd been working here for almost 4 years, since I was 21.<p>

Our team consisted of Ivan and myself, we were the guardians, the muscle, our years of training in Martial Arts had not gone to waste in the field. Not to mention it'd never failed us before.  
>Christian, is the computer wiz. He joined us 2 years ago fresh from the police force. Christian left the force after a tragic house fire claimed the lives of his parents. They caught the little firebug but since the evidence was considered circumstantial and not strong enough, he was released.<br>Christian, not surprisingly, got a little upset with the turn of events, so with a bottle of Jack Daniels and a baseball bat, he paid the guy a visit. Needless to say, the arsonist wont be using his hands anytime soon.  
>Christian was quietly released from duty and signed up with us. I didn't think the police department wanted the scandal of a cop gone rogue getting out. I didn't blame him, although I would have paid a visit with my 9mm Glock.<p>

Sydney was our lab analyst. She worked part time for now, after school and most weekends until her graduation. Her family was well known in this business so it wasn't surprising to have her working here before she finished school.  
>Sydney knew her stuff and I couldn't have completed half my cases without her.<p>

Stan was the boss of this branch and a bit of a stiff around the office. As head of the department, Stan did the meet and greets with clients and organized cases for our team so we could do our part. An older, greying man, Stan had helped us out outside of work as well.  
>He assisted in finding Ivan and I the 2 level apartment that we now shared, when I first arrived. He also pulled some strings so my entire family was able to join me here in Montana just 2 years ago.<p>

Our cases were from private clients who paid well, and without the limitations of warrants, searches and arrests, we did what we need to stop the bad guy, even if it involved a phone book.  
>I must admit, we'd never used a phone book; cause there was an app for that now. An app I must admit worked quite well.<br>Although, Ivan once used my favorite coffee mug to encourage the flow of information, damn, he still owed me for that.

The best thing about this place was the setup. It looked something like a Law firm when you entered with offices and meeting rooms, we even had a receptionist. People walked in here all the time, and none was ever the wiser.  
>Although on the lower levels, we had a huge well-equipped gym, which for me was like home away from home, I could always be found down here; an indoor gun range, a large cafeteria and several laboratory spaces.<p>

I walked into the offices pushing back my slightly damp hair, carrying my gym bag and heading to my desk. I glanced over to Christian reading a paper with his feet resting on the desk.  
>"Where's Ivan?" I asked. Without looking away from his paper, he pointed towards the coffee station of the far side of the offices.<br>"He's been complaining all morning about having to come in on a Saturday." Christian looked down at his watch and continued. "and by all morning I meant the last hour".  
>Ivan headed towards me holding a coffee mug in each hand. As he approached my desk, his out reached hand pushed one of the mugs into mine.<br>I was grateful for the cup that would put my mind back into focus for the day.

"Whose bright idea was this meeting? I mean I could have still been enjoying the company of a little devil between the sheets, only one of the few that can actually keep up with the man!"  
>My only response was to raise one eyebrow at this statement. Christian put his paper down in his lap and turned to Ivan. "When are you going to find a nice little woman to settle down with? The 'man' is not getting any younger you know!" I couldn't help but chuckle at how Christian made air quotes as he said 'man'.<br>Ivan lent against my desk as I sat back in my seat enjoying the show between these 2 guys, who couldn't be any more opposite if they tried.

"Oh, should I be more like you Ozera and go for Jailbait?"  
>I saw a flash of anger in Christian's icy blue eyes. "Hey, Lissa is 18 and there is only 4 years difference between us! If you want to play the cradle snatcher card…" Christian turned his gaze on me before continuing. "Ask Belikov over there. Dimitri, your what …25?"<p>

With a gruff voice I answered: "24!" Christian waved off my reply and continued. "Well close enough, what's that in Russian? Like old man retirement age?"  
>This time I raised both eyebrows as Ivan was getting a small laugh out of this, even though he tried his hardest to hide it.<br>"There is a bigger age gap between you and Mia's friend Rose than my girlfriend and I. What was the go with her anyway? Rosie the runaway? Bet she can kick your ass on the treadmill or…."  
>Christian stopped talking once the sweat soaked towel I took out of my gym bag hit him square in the face. His nose scrunched up and he looked like he was going to throw up.<br>"Gross man, just gross!"

By now Ivan was laughing so hard, he was close to tears.  
>He lifted his paper and the towel that rested on it and threw them across the small path between our cubicles. They landed on the floor, right in front of Stan.<br>Stan stopped suddenly and shook his head.  
>"Ok children, enough! Meeting in boardroom 1 in 5 minutes!"<br>He continued forward, past where we sat then abruptly stopped and, turning, he looked at Ivan.

"You said you had some sort of evidence from last night that you wanted to get looked at?"  
>"Yes sir, I had Adrian, the barman from the club keep it safe for me last night, and he should be dropping it by shortly."<br>Stan looked in thought for a moment but then he recovered and spoke. "Hmmm hopefully he wont be too long. I don't want to be here all day gentlemen….its Saturday and I have plans!"  
>With that, Stan headed back to his office as Christian covered his mouth blocking the uncontrollable laughter. As soon as Stan was out of range, Christian toppled out of his chair holding his sides laughing.<p>

I placed my fingers over the bridge of my nose and sighed. "And he is supposed to be the brains of the op's?"  
>The ringing phone on my desk broke us out of our friendly banter. I picked it up and answered<br>"Belikov!"  
>On the other end, a quiet female voice replied, "Hi Dimitri, I have an Adrian Ivashkov here to see you."<br>"Ok, yes thank you Avery, Please escort Mr. Ivashkov to our office"  
>I hung up the receiver and turned to Ivan. "Avery is bringing Adrian up."<br>I lent over to pick up my gym towel and paper sitting in a mess on the floor as Christian returned his focus to his laptop. I heard the voice of the playboy before I even saw him.

"Ivan! So how did it go? Damn that little hottie was all over you last night…I take it from that smile that it lasted until this morning?" Ivan reduced his guilty smile to his trademark smirk.  
>He approached Adrian and slapped him on the back. "You should know by now Ivashkov that I never give up the tricks of the trade"<br>Adrian laughed at his friends reply. Even though Adrian was a bit of a ladies man, his heart was in the right place, he just hadn't found anyone to match that sarcastic wit yet.  
>Adrian came from a wealthy family but didn't get on well with his father. He didn't need to work, if he wanted, he could live as a playboy bachelor in his family's mansion. Adrian once told me that there was no fun in that and being surrounded by alcohol and people partying in the club kept him sane.<br>Given that, he still lived the privileged life with a huge apartment that included a games room, gym, pool and spa. I'm not sure I would want to venture into some of those areas though after hearing about his nocturnal activities.

Breaking out of my thoughts, I focused my curiosity on the bag containing 2 glasses that Adrian was holding.  
>I recognized those glasses. They looked like the ones we had at the club.<br>Adrian carefully handed the bag to Ivan.  
>"Will that be all Dimitri?" spoke a soft voice close to my left side. I turned to see a girl, slightly younger than me, tall and thin with long brown hair and blue-grey eyes.<br>I returned her smile and replied "Thank you Avery, that will be all."  
>She turned to leave then paused. As she looked over her shoulder at me, she said close to a whisper "If you need anything, just give me a call!" With that, she turned and left.<br>Adrian looked at me with his mouth wide open. "Wow, Belikov, you really do have the girls falling all over themselves for you!"  
>Ivan laughed and replied, "Yeah, it's a Russian thing!"<p>

I just shook my head at the both of them. Yes, I had noticed Avery's extra attention but I thought 'girls falling over themselves' was a bit of an exaggeration.  
>I decided to change the topic of discussion. "Adrian, what have you got there?"<br>Adrian looked down at the clear zip lock bag he had given Ivan.  
>"Oh, last night at the club, Ivan asked me to bag up the 2 glasses that the blonde kid gave to Mia and Rose." Adrian said with a smirk. "You remember, the brown haired beauty that you couldn't keep your eyes off!"<p>

Was anyone going to let that go today? Given that unlike my male companions, I preferred not to have a new girlfriend each week. Could those women even be classed as such when they didn't even last the weekend? I didn't know, but I knew one thing. My Mama never raised me to be like that, she always taught me to treat women respectfully, but she hoped I'd find my soul mate one day soon.  
>He turned back to Ivan and continued. "Ivan wanted me to keep these for you"<br>Directing his question at Ivan again, he continued. "I did as you asked, didn't touch the inside of them, didn't clean them, just put them in the bag and kept them out back till I finished my shift. What are you going to do with them?"

Ivan grabbed the phone in my cubicle and started dialling. While waiting for someone to answer he spoke up. "Does Tasha know you took these glasses?"  
>"Nah, I can write them off as broken!"<br>Ivan's attention turned back to the phone call.  
>"Hi Syd, I have some glasses that I need analysed," Ivan said then paused. "Yes, please"<br>"Yes, we believe that the drinks contained in these glasses may have been spiked and we need to know with what."  
>We all remained quiet while Ivan carried on his conversation.<br>"That would be good." "Ok, thanks, bye."  
>Ivan hung up the phone and placed the bag on my desk. "Sydney will be up soon and she said she can run some tests today, and hopefully have the results back to us on Monday."<p>

Adrian clapped his hands and brought our attention back to him.  
>"Ok guys, how does beers and the game on the big screen sound? Tomorrow, round lunch, at mine?"<br>Ivan and I had the same huge smiles and nodding heads but one look at Christian and I knew the brakes were going on.  
>I gave Christian an annoyed look, knowing both Ivan and Adrian felt the same<br>"What is it Christian?"  
>Christian put his head down while his eyes focused on mine.<br>"I kind of promised Lissa I would spend time with her tomorrow." One word…Whipped!  
>Surprisingly, Adrian brought up an idea, which sparked my interest even further.<p>

"So bring her, ask her to see if her friends want to come. I've got a pool and a spa and I'm sure Belikov here wouldn't mind seeing a specific brown eyed lady again"  
>This cheered Christian up as he grabbed his phone. "Great, I'll text Liss and get her to bring her friends."<br>"The more, the merrier Ozera!"  
>Adrian slapped Ivan on the shoulder and turned to face him. "Ok, well it's been fun but I hear a bottle of Vodka calling my name. I will see you …"<p>

I looked to see what had caught Adrian's focus enough for him to freeze mid sentence and noticed Sydney walking up behind Ivan with her nose in some paperwork.  
>Without looking up, she asked "Hi guys, got something for me?"<br>She looked up and caught Adrian staring. Adrian looked star struck, something I'd never seen on the face of this bachelor.  
>"Who's the fly catcher?" Sydney remarked at Adrian's open jaw.<br>When Adrian didn't answer, Sydney looked straight at me. "Is he in custody? Did you break his voice box Dimitri?"  
>I thought I should reply as Adrian was still like a deer caught in headlights.<br>"This is Adrian….and no I have never broken someone's windpipe, jaws yes, ribs perhaps but no not a windpipe."  
>Sydney looked Adrian up and down, and then took the bag that Ivan handed her.<br>"Ok, I'll get right on these. I'll test for all common narcotics and a few of the uncommon ones that we have on file."

Sydney walked back up the hall as Ivan elbowed Adrian in the ribs and laughed. Adrian winced and turned directly to me. Before he even opened his mouth, I shook my head and firmly spoke. "No Adrian, No! We have to work with Sydney. She is a great girl and probably smart enough not to fall for your pick up lines. No number!"  
>"Come on Dimitri, just put in a good word for me?"<br>"No! And don't think I didn't realize that that was one of the times you didn't call me Belikov. You only do that when you want something!"  
>Adrian turned to Ivan. "Ivan, buddy, just invite her tomorrow and let nature take its course"<p>

Christian packing up his laptop reminded me of Stan's meeting which I was sure we were now late for.  
>Ivan chuckled, no doubt at another of Adrian's attempts to get Sydney's phone number, as he walked Adrian out.<br>I gathered my papers and turned my serious mask on.  
>It was time to focus on what we did best, stop the bad guy and find the missing!<p> 


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N -** Thankyou so so much for all the amazing reviews, follows and favs. I really didn't expect this kind of response but its made my day..so much so that I present yet another chapter for your viewing! **WARNING :** This chapter deals with some dark and slightly disturbing aspects of Missing Persons cases. It may give you the chills...it is intended to! Thanks again to roza m belicova for being the one of the best betas and being super fast so I can get this next chapter up!

_Disclaimer : Ive even tried convincing the beautiful Ivan to be mine...without luck. All VA characters belong to the amazing Richelle Mead and the VA world.  
>The plot is the only part that is mine.<em>

**Chapter 10**

**CPOV**

I picked up my laptop and headed down the hall towards the boardroom. Stan had asked me to present the information and connections to the case, that he had me researching this week.  
>I took a deep breath before entering the room but then smiled to myself when I found I was the first one to arrive.<p>

Stan knew I didn't like public speaking, even small group speaking made my throat go dry, my hands sweat and my brain go to mush. I worked better behind the screen than in front of it.

Ever since I got the courage and grew a pair to ask Vasalisa or Lissa as she insisted I and everyone else call her, and she said yes, she had been my source of strength, the anchor that kept me grounded. I still didn't have a clue as to why she said yes, but I knew that I wouldn't know what to do without her. So no, I was not about to complain as to why this princess stayed at my side. If anything, I was content and happy, more so than I ever had been.

Taking another deep breath, I pushed all thoughts of Lissa and our romance out of my mind and walked right up to the head of the boardroom table. I placed my laptop on the table and the supporting documentation next to it.  
>I immediately connected to the Smart Interactive White Board where I could present all my information to the team.<p>

The Smart Interactive White Board was just like a huge 87 inch touch screen TV that projected your presentation and data.  
>On this whiteboard, I could open documents, manipulate pictures or files around and even navigate the Internet for interactive searches. Quite the handy piece of technology if I had anything to say about the matter, and as it so turned out, I did have quite a lot to say.<p>

The best thing about working here was that there was no expense spared for the equipment we used. It was nothing like the police force with their unreasonable expectations of working with out dated computer systems and worn out equipment. And yet, they wondered how the criminals stayed ahead of them. Never mind, they were no longer any of my concern.

Just as I was re-organizing police reports and autopsy photos, I heard the unmistakable voices of Dimitri and Ivan walking through the door. No wonder I was the brain and they were the muscle, they were both built like tanks and towered over me at over 6 ft.  
>If you didn't know them, you wouldn't want to run into them in a dark alley but I considered them friends and knew that as tough as their exterior might be, they would do anything for their friends and family.<p>

They both took a seat, one on each side of the table and I found that the intimidation even I felt sometimes due to their heights and builds, dissipated now as they were leaning back in their chairs. I relaxed knowing that naturally intimidation was what everyone felt slightly around these two. Good thing to, because Ivan and Dimitri could be a criminal's worse nightmare.

Stan finally joined us, hastily taking his seat and waving me to begin.  
>"Ok, shall we begin?" I asked fully knowing that I didn't need to. Everyone was eager for the information I had, and they proved that fact when they nodded, Ivan even rolled his eyes.<p>

"3 weeks ago Priscilla Voda, 18 years of age went missing after a night out with friends." I clicked on the file marked Montana, which opened to reveal 5 files each with a different name. Once these names appeared on the Interactive white board I simply tapped on the name to reveal a photo as well as a description under the heading 'Missing'.

"We were approached by Alexander Voda, older brother to Priscilla after local police would not take her missing persons case seriously enough. Dumb asses," I grumbled and was not surprised to find the others nodding. Shaking my head, I continued. "As Priscilla is 18, adult missing persons are not a high priority for an overworked and understaffed law enforcement office. Priscilla was last seen at the club Forever 21 in the company of a male person with sandy blonde hair with average height and build." I paused letting this bit of information sink in.

"After digging through the missing person reports of the local police department, we have come up with similarities to 4 other missing person cases," I said.  
>As I clicked on each one of the names, their picture as well as details appeared above me on the white board.<p>

"Inna Hayes age 18, reported missing 6 weeks ago after a night out in the city. Emily Woods aged 19, reported missing 5 weeks ago after attending drinks after work. Rhonda Perry aged 22, reported missing while celebrating a birthday with friends 2 weeks ago. Abby Price aged 19, reported missing last week after an argument with her boyfriend while out at the clubs."

I knew I didn't need to read all of that out, they could all see it clear as day displayed on the over head screen, but reading it added to the seriousness of the situation. I paused and returned my focus to the table where a manila folder held autopsy photos of 2 of the missing girls.

Pulling out the photos, I placed them on the board beside my interactive information display.  
>"The bodies of Rhonda and Abby were found in the woods by St Vladimir's High School. Further search of the area failed to reveal other bodies or evidence." I pushed the autopsy reports down the table to Dimitri and Ivan who wasted no time scanning through them.<p>

"Autopsy reports thanks to Cortina Alvarez in the Medical Examiners office." I put on a slight smile and looked directly at Dimitri. He frowned slightly in confusion at my smile, but as I spoke, it faded.

"By the way Cortina says hi and asks when she can cook dinner for Ivan and yourself. She also mentioned that she hasn't been bothered by her ex-husband for awhile now!" Dimitri only rolled his eyes and Ivan smirked.

In the corner of my eye, I saw Stan raise an eyebrow at this new information but he said nothing towards it. It was just one of the ways we created connections to source information for cases. I mean we couldn't be hacking the local police department database all the time, even though it was so easy and I really didn't see why we couldn't just keep doing it, but Dimitri and Ivan have managed to put their guardian positions to good use. Maybe I was just a former officer with a serious grudge. Fuck that, there was no maybe about it, that was exactly who I was.

Cortina was a 46 year old divorcee with 3 children, worked at the ME office and had an abusive ex-husband who didn't know how to stay out of trouble. She bravely divorced her husband for the safety of her kids but unfortunately he didn't leave her alone…that was until Dimitri and Ivan paid him a visit.

I heard that the ex suddenly returned home to Mexico and now Cortina helped us out by sending us copies of autopsy files that we request. Talk about knights in shining armor and damsels in distress. Of course, we would never allow her to get in any trouble for assisting us but she was grateful enough to assist her 'saviors' in anyway she could, and as it turned out her job gave her just the means to do so.  
>I never did ask Dimitri how he managed to convince the man to leave the country, as well as Cortina and the kids alone, but I had a feeling I didn't want to know either. Call it cop's intuition or whatever you want. It was kind of hard to shake that gut instinct that came with being a police officer even after that bridge had been crossed ages ago.<p>

I continued with details I had earlier taken in from these reports as our team browsed over the papers I had pushed in their direction.  
>"Both girls appear to have died by asphyxiation or strangulation just days after going missing," I informed everyone and, using the light pointer, I addressed the marks and wounds discovered on each of the bodies and documented on each autopsy report.<p>

"On each of their right arms we can see here a single distinct needle mark. Toxicology reports came back negative to drugs so we suspect that this needle mark was for the possible withdrawal of a blood sample rather than the administration of substances."

Ivan looked up and spoke. "If these girls were drugged to assist in the ease of kidnapping them, then whatever we are looking for, may have a short life in the blood stream and could dissipate before Toxicology screening could be performed."

"Agreed," I replied. He did have a point, whatever they had been drugged with, if they'd been drugged at all, was just supposed to knock them out so that they could be taken. I ran the pointer between each autopsy photo to outline the exact same marks on the girl's arms.

"These marks are cuts, inflicted prior to death, no doubt in the hours in the lead up to their deaths as no wound healing is visible."  
>Dimitri closely inspected the marks on both photos then quietly spoke his accent coming through as thick as if he'd just moved to the states. "The knife causing these cuts look to be a large single edged with a sharp point, a bowie knife perhaps?"<p>

As Dimitri had a wealth of knowledge and experience with various weapons, I was glad to hear his input. The man was lethal, and those knives and guns regularly worn on his belt were his babies. I continued on with the assessment of the ME's reports.

"These cuts, together with the injection site appear carefully managed, as if the perpetrator is very experienced. Together with the fact that there was no other evidence found, no finger prints, hair or fibers," I paused and took a breath feeling both pissed and sick at the same time because I had a serious hate for injustice, hence my joining and then leaving the police force. "I don't believe these are his/her first victims"  
>I returned my gaze to the photos of the 5 missing girls, believed kidnapped. Yeah, like hell they were. Murdered was a better word.<p>

"The reports also indicate that both Rhonda and Abby were well treated, given meals and water during their time missing from their families. There has been no signs of rape or any sexual abuse, nothing apart from the injuries to the arms."  
>Ivan sat up straight, I saw him open his mouth, but then he seemed to decide against it. However, he quickly intervened before I could move on.<p>

"So these girls are being selected for their appearance and their age? Might I mention that even though Rhonda was 22, she looked like she was an 18 year old!" I could feel his anger from all the way over where I sat, and I couldn't blame him for it. So, I simply nodded in agreement.  
>"All victims have similar appearance of brown eyes, brown hair, similar height 5.2 - 5.6 but that's where it stops. 4 of the girls went to different schools and colleges, 1 didn't even attend college after graduating high school. There is no cross over of sporting clubs, friends or social media pages."<p>

Dimitri took the opportunity of my pausing to speak. "So we are looking for someone with maybe a medical background? 2 or more perpetrators, 30 years plus" pointing to the autopsy photos "these cuts are clean, refined, slowly inflicted."  
>"For what reason?" I stated boldly, the knife wounds weren't the only things that disturbed me about this case.<p>

Dimitri looked over to Ivan and then returned his gaze to me. "Information, domination, obedience, take your pick! This person is smart, leaving no fingerprints or fibers on the bodies yet calculating. They knew what they wanted, before each girl disappeared. I suspect these girls had been watched and monitored before they were kidnapped." Sick fucking bastards, that was exactly what they were.

Ivan turned to Stan "This is no longer a simple case of a missing person…this is more disturbing than I had expected."

At this time, I had my head down absorbed in the information of the timelines and disturbing clues I had pieced together. God, I was still hoping I was wrong!  
>I drew in another deep breath and raised my head to face Ivan.<p>

"Unfortunately Ivan, this is just the tip of the iceberg in this case." While typing away on my laptop, ready to bring up the connecting files… I continued, this time without meeting anyone's eyes. I silently prayed, that given the trail was circumstantial; it explained the events leading up to these locally missing girls. It detailed how the organized and experienced these people were.  
>I had a gut feeling that we had not seen the last of these events either. I cleared my throat and spoke.<p>

"Stan, this week you asked me to locate any cases local or nationally that are similar to the signature of this case."  
>I tapped on the white board and let an additional 36 files fill the remaining space.<br>Stan gasped, Dimitri looked shocked and Ivan's eyes doubled in size. This in turn increased my gravely ill feeling as I thought nothing could shock the 2 Russian guardians.

"I started out searching police databases for missing girls, entering in the requirements that the current victims profile. I then expanded the age range to include 10 to 25 year olds, I included unsolved murders fitting this description and put no limitations on state or distance. Lastly I opened the search parameters to entail cases dating back 10 years.

What I came up with, was an additional 36 cases, adding 5 from here in Montana, we have 41 victims, this is more than a serial killer with a preference for brown eyed, brunette females."  
>I paused and returned to my laptop, a few more strokes on the keys and I arranged these 41 files… these 41 girls each with friends and families, into the timeline that I have created.<br>Pointing back up to the whiteboard I continued my explanation of the pattern that remained hidden from authorities for many years.

"There have been several cases each year of girls of this description going missing, then a few months nothing, no activity! Suddenly in a new state, the pattern would begin again. Each year, only one variable changed … age!"

I tapped on the Interactive Whiteboard again, so the 41 files were organized into a readable timeline. With each year marked so was the file with the state name that housed each of its local cases.  
>I began from the current time in Montana.<p>

"This year Montana – 5 reported missing, aged 18-22, 2 deceased.  
>12 months ago – New Mexico – 4 reported missing, aged 15-17, 2 deceased. Within the same year – Colorado – 3 reported missing, ages 15-16.<br>2 years ago – Arizona – 5 reported missing, aged 14-16.  
>3 years ago – Nevada – 1 reported missing, aged 14, within the same year – Utah – 3 reported missing aged 13-14.<br>4 years ago – Oregon – 7 reported missing, aged 12-14, 2 deceased.  
>5 years ago – California – 9 reported missing, aged 11-13, 4 deceased.<br>6 years ago – Iowa – 4 reported missing ages 10-12, within the same year – Missouri – 1 reported missing aged 11. And this is where it gets interesting."

"The 11 year old from Missouri escaped 2 male captors after being held for 3 days. The child was presented with the same needle mark and advised authorities that her kidnappers had taken blood similar to that her doctor had done before. The girl escaped running from the stationary car during suspected transportation across state lines.  
>She was unable to assist police in determining the location of where she was held or providing less than a general description of one of her abductors. The family has since moved out of state"<p>

"There are no similar cases found anywhere on the East Coast or Pacific states. It seems this movement or hunting ground has been restricted to the West Coast and Mountain State area, which is surprising as this pattern doesn't reflect any shipping movement or large connecting highways as you would expect in human trafficking cases."

I looked up and down at the screen, looking for any last clues or connections that I might have missed before turning back to the audience seated at the boardroom table.  
>"Is there any questions?"<p>

They all seemed stunned at the presentation, hopefully Dimitri and Ivan were simply processing all the information I had uncovered in order to formulate the next move.  
>Stan broke the silence first, addressing the result of the previous night's activities.<br>"What did you come up with at the club? Any sightings of our suspect?"

After trading glances with Dimitri, Ivan decided to fill Stan in on spotting Jesse at the club, his approaching Lissa's friends and the spilt drinks incident.

"While the target was to observe, not approach, I do understand the change of protocol to intervene for the safety of the public," replied Stan.  
>Ivan continued, "I collected the glasses that Jesse handled at the club, ones that may contain illegal substances intentionally mixed with the contents. I have handed these over to Sydney and asked her to run a toxicology report on the residue as well as fingerprint analysis."<p>

Stan nodded. "Let me know what you find!" He turned his attention to me and was about to talk when Ivan intervened and spoke up.

"If this is what we are really up against," Ivan waved his hand indicating all the files and information that I had organized across the 2 large white boards on the boardroom wall, "I'm not convinced Jesse is involved at this level, I mean, he seems like the kind of guy who couldn't get a girlfriend in high school and now resorts to spiking drinks to making girls more accommodating to his advances. This is smart, experienced and calculating... Jesse isn't any of that."

Ivan shook his head and slumped back into his seat. I don't know which disturbed him more, the young ages of the victims that I had discovered or the fact this had gone on for years without notice. Stan saw this debate in Ivan's eyes and tried to comfort him the only way we knew how.  
>"Ivan, that's what we are here to find out." Ivan didn't look any happier though, but something that looked like determination sparked in his eyes.<p>

Turning his attention back to me, Stan continued. "Thank you Christian, you have done well to bring all this information to light and highlight the full extent to what we are dealing with. I'm concerned that other organizations hadn't picked this up before now."

"Local police departments rarely share case files and such information to state departments let alone across state lines. You would have suspected that someone would have become aware of this pattern in recent years but with the lack of bodies and evidence, I'm not surprised."  
>Stan seemed ruffled at my reply but simply stood up and pushed his chair in.<p>

"I have some phone calls to make gentlemen so if you will excuse me. Have a good weekend and I will see you on Monday."  
>Stan turned and left the room. I slumped further into my chair, just thinking about these missing girls and their families suffering at the unknown fate of their loved ones.<p>

I suddenly needed to feel Lissa safe in my arms and close enough that her heartbeat could calm mine. I abruptly stood up and began packing up my laptop.  
>Both Dimitri and Ivan approached me and assisted in the collection of the files I had placed on the table. Ivan took one last look at the many faces of the missing before I shut the laptop down.<br>"He's out there, looking for something!"

Dimitri, who had been quiet for some time, replied with 3 simple yet eerie and chilling words. "Not something...someone!"  
>I couldn't help but agree.<p> 


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N - **Wow, Im so overwhelmed by all the awesome reviews, fav's and follows. Thankyou and keep them coming! Im always happy to hear what you think, and where you think this will lead. Huge shout out to my beyond amazing beta roza m belicova, go read her stories and leave her some happy thoughts!  
>Writer shout out this chapter goes to Reader. Writer. TVLover such amazing stories with our fav couple from the VA world!<p>

_Disclaimer - All characters belong to the fantastic creator Richelle Mead, Dimitri visited my dreams to inform me as much...he cant even be mine on another plane of existence *sad face*  
><em>

**Chapter 11**

**RPOV**

After Mia's phone chimed with a message for the third time, I just had to say something.  
>"Wow, your popular...Eddie can't handle a minute without you already or what?"<br>She looked up from typing on her phone to smile at me. Something told me that she was formulating a plan in her head that would turn into trouble and I got the feeling that I would somehow end up in the middle of it.

"Actually it's Lissa," She said distractedly. "Adrian is having the guys over at his place tomorrow for the game and we are invited!"  
>I attempted to raise one eyebrow, failing miserably and giving Mia some amusement. When she got all excited, it was hard not to be affected by her bubbly nature.<br>"Oh my god Rose, you should see his place, its huge, the pool and spa, It's like swimming in the ocean with fountains. And did I mention he has a bar in the pool area, and the games area..." As I so usually did when I was uncomfortable or in this case a little nervous, I cracked a joke.

"Mia, take a breath, Eddie won't be impressed if you die of excitement before your big date!"  
>Mia giggled, remembering the hunk that she was now dating. "Oh I can't wait! Oh but this is tomorrow, and Dimitri will be there." Mia drew out the 'and' before mentioning the Russian while wiggling her eyebrows.<p>

"Yeah I'm not sure if I'll even be allowed to go," I informed her, the earlier excitement I'd felt at the prospect dimming slightly. I felt a big disappointment for the first time at the possibility of missing a simple get together with my new friends. Was it because I really did look forward to another opportunity of seeing Dimitri and hearing that smooth accent that made me melt? I didn't really know, all I knew was that the disappointment now coursing through me was a very unwelcomed feeling.  
>A voice behind me spoke and I almost dropped my water bottle. "What won't you be allowed to go to?"<p>

I turned to face Janine and put my serious daughter face on. You know, the one where you'll start with asking but won't hesitate to resort to begging and pleading for what you want if it came down to that? Yeah, that was exactly the one.  
>"Ok, so our friend Lissa, from school is having a few friends over at her place tomorrow, well, at her cousins place cause he has a pool…" I paused hesitating slightly.<p>

Turning to Mia, I pleaded with my eyes for some assistance. I wasn't the best at this asking your mother for permission thing, as I rarely had a reason to, but damn it I was going to pull out every single card in the deck that I felt could work in my favor.  
>"Yeah Mrs.…. Uh, Mrs. Rose's mom. Adrian is having a bunch of us over because his place is huge." Ok, so maybe it wasn't the best idea to laugh at your friend when she was trying to get you to go somewhere, but I couldn't help it. The way she'd addressed my mom was just too funny to pass up.<p>

Completely unaffected by the fact that I was practically crying and nearly on the ground because I was laughing so hard, she began waving her hands, almost indicating the dimensions and talking animatedly to my mother who after giving me a weird look turned back to face Mia totally in trance in her excited chatter. I couldn't tell if she was really considering letting me go or if she was inwardly cringing at the thought.

"He has a pool and a spa and oh my god, the games room is amazing to relax in after a swim." That was when my mother snapped out of whatever trance she'd been in.  
>She spoke just one word in question and raised one eyebrow. Damn, even my mother could do that. "He?" God, I hoped she wasn't already shutting down any ideas of letting me go.<p>

Shit, was that resignation I saw in her eyes? I had to get this under control right now before Mia started giving the layout of the house.

"Yes, mom. Lissa's cousin's a guy, but don't worry. There will be a bunch of us from school, Lissa, Mia, Jill, Sydney," I paused. I didn't know all who was invited but safety in numbers always kept Janine happy and if she needed to hear that I was considering every aspect of my training at all times, then that is how I would work this.  
>I was drawing up a blank when I thought of who else I could name but fortunately, Mia caught on.<p>

"Lissa's boyfriend Christian and his friends, Dimitri and Ivan, my boyfriend Eddie and his friend Mason. Eddie and Mason work as bouncers, and Christian is a cop….well he used to be, now he works with Dimitri and Ivan at …the um, it's like the CIA or FBI or something…."

Mia was rambling and Janine raised both eyebrows at the mention of working for an organization.  
>She had never liked any corporations like that and had only ever told me to trust the local police departments….and it was only if I really needed that kind of help. In other words, if my training ever failed.<p>

I knew I had to salvage this if I wanted any shot of going, and fast. I interrupted Mia with job descriptions I thought better suited the 6ft towering Russians. I mean these guys were huge; it was more than obvious that they worked hard at keeping fit, they definitely weren't all brawn and no brains and I could picture them as, bodyguards. That was it. I knew how to fix this.

"Bodyguards," I said suddenly. "Dimitri and Ivan work as Bodyguards. So with a cop, two bodyguards and a few bouncers to hang around us, I doubt anyone is going to bother us. Plus mom, it's at a private residence and it's just a swim with the girls and relaxing by the pool. No heading out elsewhere."  
>Janine looked from me to Mia then her gaze returned to me. I knew that look. First, it was a search for the truth and once she had decided whether or not she liked the answers, it was hesitation to be followed by the typical motherly 'maybe next time'.<p>

I had heard this line a few times but there was never a next time before there was a next town.  
>I was determined to change her mind before she had made it.<br>"There are 6 exits from this house" I paused but before I could state each one of my potential escape routes, I was interrupted by a loud and slightly angry Janine.  
>"Wrong Rose, there are 5. And for that, no …. You are not going!"<p>

No, this time she was wrong, she underestimated just how much I had learnt not only from her training and lessons but her cautious behavior. I was more observant than she gave me credit for and now I was going to prove it.

"No, Janine, there are 6 exits! 2 most obvious are the front and back doors but you never use those, next would be the side exits that leads into the garage but out through the garage door….too loud.  
>2 bedrooms, 2 bedroom windows, high enough to jump from but not cause injury upon correct landing." Janine was smiling, staring eye to eye with me, waiting for me to admit that I had miss counted. I saw Mia out of the corner of my eye with her jaw wide open. I guess she wasn't used to this form of conversation or she was shocked I referred to my mom by name. Knowing Mia, probably both.<p>

"Escape route 6, out the kitchen window, across the ledge to the garage roof and down the drainpipe"  
>I smirked as Janine looked back at me with surprise.<br>"Don't make me climb down the drain pipe, I am a teenager, you know that's what we do!"  
>Janine took a moment to look out the kitchen window behind me, no doubt running through the possible scenario.<p>

I was holding my breath for a reply, this was it, knowing Janine it would be a straight Yes or No but what she said next surprised me as much as it did Mia.  
>"9am tomorrow defensive training, if you can pin me down 2 out of 3 times, then the whole day is yours. Until sunset!"<p>

Mia clapped her hands and giggled, I couldn't help but smile at her enthusiasm. However, Janine was the one who taught me everything I knew, she knew my every move as I knew hers. I clearly had some work to do to get a free pass tomorrow.  
>I started to lead Mia towards the front door when Janine yelled out: "And Rose, that still includes a 10mile run today!"<p>

Looking back over my shoulder, I groaned at her. Clearly she hadn't forgotten my slight hangover and I was going to pay for it for most of the day. Damn, I guessed anything was better than nothing.

Walking out the door and towards Mia's car, Mia turned around suddenly and stopped me in my tracks.  
>"Wow, you're going to take on your mom just so you can go out?" I simply nodded in response. Mia giggled.<br>"Suddenly I feel like not taking for granted the times my folks ask me to hang the washing out before I go." Mia said, and looked sheepishly at the ground and at the blank screen on her phone.  
>"Ok Mia, what is it?" I was pretty good at reading people thanks to my training with Janine, and I could tell that Mia had something to say.<p>

"Um well, I've seen Eddie and Mason train together or spar, I think you call it. Looks more like 2 guys rolling around on the gym mats to me." She took a deep breath before returning to look straight at me.  
>"I've never seen a girl fight, well I've seen girls fight," She quickly backed up against her car. "Not that you would fight like that, but I would love to watch you train and um, your mom seems pretty bad ass and I guess you must be too, if your going to take her on."<p>

My smile must have relaxed Mia slightly because she let up the death grip she had on the handle of her door. "Its ok Mia, I don't use my skills to fight, it's for defense, to protect myself if I'm ever in a bad situation, then I can handle myself and protect my friends. Since you're going to be my ride tomorrow, sure you can come and watch." Her face lit up, but then something occurred to me.

"It won't be too early for you will it?" I asked remembering the look on her face when she'd first arrived. Mia giggled, her nature was definitely infectious.  
>"Actually its good timing, Lissa and I need to go shopping for new bikini's in the morning. You can come to, well after you win"<p>

I felt more relaxed and found that I was looking forward to tomorrow even more than before. Not to mention that now that I had Mia rooting for me, that definitely boosted my confidence some.  
>"Sounds great!" I said my excitement seeping into my voice. Mia flashed me a smile and opened her door.<p>

"Well, I better go. I have to get ready for tonight and its going to take me ages to work out what to wear." She jumped into her car and started the engine.  
>"Good luck with your date tonight, you can tell me about it tomorrow!" She flashed me another bright smile, and with a wave and a honk of the horn she was gone.<p>

I returned to the kitchen to find it empty. I really hoped Janine wouldn't kick my ass as bad as she had done on quite a couple days. Although I was getting better, I was only beating her a fraction of the time. Well, if I wanted to see Dimitri, I mean hang with the girls tomorrow, I would have to kick her ass. And that was exactly what I planned on doing. Tomorrow was going to be my bitch.  
>I grabbed a glass of water and headed upstairs to jump in for a shower before hitting the books. This homework wasn't going to write itself. Damn didn't I wish it would.<p>

I heard knocking on my bedroom door and looked up at my clock. Wow, I thought, its late afternoon, had I really been in here all day?  
>Janine opened up the door enough to pop her head in. "Rose, I'm heading out to pick up a few things for dinner. You have about 2 hours of sunlight left. Head off soon so you have time to clean up before you eat."<p>

Without waiting for a reply, I heard her close the door and head back downstairs.  
>I decided to pull myself out of my daydreams and back to reality, at least for the next few hours.<p>

What? You didn't really think that I spent all that time doing homework, not when I have a 6ft something muscular, pure definition of man with silk like hair and beautiful chocolate eyes to daydream about, right? I might've been training to be a badass like my mom, but deep down I was still a teenage girl, you know.

I pulled my unruly hair back into an easy ponytail, slipped into a clean pair of running shorts and purple sports top. I loved the way the color showed through when I wore my black mesh tank top over it.  
>By the time I came downstairs, Janine was gone. I was grateful for the space and the time to think. I grabbed a bottle of water and tucked my iPod into my armband, placed the ear buds in my ears and pressed play. I had created a playlist that ran for the exact time it should take me to run 10 miles.<p>

I took off out the front door and down the road. My running track today was the woods beside my school, St Vladimirs. It had always been one of my favorite places to run ever since the very first time I'd run there. There was something about the peace and serenity of nature that surrounded me out there that brought out a feeling of calm and relaxation within me. It was also there that I decided that no matter what, I was going to beat my mom tomorrow. She wanted me to pin her 2 out of 3 times? Well I was going to pin her 3 out of 3 times. I had to if I wanted to go out tomorrow, and as it turned out, I really did want to go.


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N - **You guys are just amazing! Thankyou so much for your reviews, the fav's and following of my story. I hope you continue to enjoy it as much as I do!  
>Thankyou again to Julia, this chapter is for you! Justmeanyways I hope this is what you were looking for! Keep reviewing and I promise to keep updating!<p>

_Disclaimer -_ All characters belong to the beautifully talented Richelle Mead and noone else...unless Rose had a dog, then the dog would be mine.  
><em>Rose - *claps hands* Oooh can i have a dog?<br>Me - Um no, there is no dog here.  
>Rose - Awww can you make me one?<br>Me - Um, well... ask Janine, yeah *sighs* On with the story  
><em>

**Chapter 12**

**RPOV**

Moving swift and fast, I ran through the woods, it felt like I was on another planet. I felt so free, like no one was holding me back. I treasured my time spent running, I had for as long as I could remember.  
>Running as fast as I could away from the fear, the rules, the constant monitoring of my every move, this was the time I truly felt alive. It was my safe Haven, my love, and some of the moments I lived for. Because you see, running did more than build stamina and build muscle for me, it also was perfect for clearing my head.<p>

I slowed to a steady jog to take in the peace and tranquility of the trees and empty path. The pause between songs on my iPod gave rise to goose bumps on the back of my neck as well as the sound of another set of footsteps. My guard went up instantly.  
>I kept up my current pace and paused my music tracks. I carefully loosened my ear buds to hear any potential disturbance close behind me, but at the same time making it look like it was simply adjusting the ear buds for better sound.<p>

In the movies, you'd often see the young girl running on a path, then stop and turn to face her attacker, giving him or her ample time to subdue her. These were the movies I wanted to scream at for giving people the wrong impression. I wanted to yell at the female lead: 'No, assess your situation and know your escape before you face the danger.'

Of course, as the story goes, girl faces attacker, girl screams, girl dies. Of course there is always a sequel, always more victims…something I refused to be.

I concentrated on the speed of the steps, this person was gaining on my lead; no heavy panting or gasping at the pace, they were fit and could keep up; footsteps were heavy and loud, no doubt bigger than I and not attempting stealth in their approach, confident in their skills.  
>Could I just be exaggerating? Could this person really just be out on a run like I was?<p>

I knew this path like the back of my hand, the distance, and each bend it held, all memorized and well enjoyed over the past 2 weeks. I began a short sprint to the sharp bend, which I knew would appear in about 500ft.  
>Was this the danger we were running from? Was this the fear that kept Janine awake and crying some nights? I never let on that I knew, she did all she could to protect me and now it was my turn to guard her. And for fuck's sake, guard her I will.<p>

I came in fast around the sharp bend and jumped behind a large oak, this tree I'd imagined grew in the same place for decades, a feeling I wish I knew well. It hid me from view of the path so the element of surprise would be my benefit.  
>As the hooded figure came around the corner, their attention was caught from off the path as they were looking for me but at the same moment, I was looking directly at them.<p>

As the figure stepped past the oak that protected my position, I stepped out with a backhand elbow but instead of connecting with the jaw, I had not accounted for the height and connected with a throat instead.  
>The person almost doubled over gasping for breath so I took the opportunity to extend a left hook, which reached its target, the right cheek.<br>Without taking a breath, completely giving reign to my instincts, I stepped forward, closer to the person that I had deduced only to be a tall male and kicked my left leg forward to reach an area guaranteed to drop any male instantly. The stun was only short lived when he blocked my rising kick and deflected it back to the ground.

I felt a darkness inside and hatred building. I released punch after punch at the now standing figure, combinations of straight punches with strong right hooks and uppercuts.  
>Was this who we were running from? Was this the moment Janine had spent all those years training me for? I didn't know, but I knew it very well could and I refused to let her down.<br>For each movement I made towards my attacker, each punch that tried to make contact was blocked. This made me even more determined.

My brain refused to register why they weren't attacking, even though they appeared to remain on the defensive, only making my anger and strength grow and something dark rise to the surface.

Don't get me wrong, the lack of making impact was getting to me, but even though I was getting frustrated, I refused to become desperate in my attempts. Doing so would only make me sloppy and if this was a game of life and death, more so the one I'd been training all my life for? Then I was sure there were no second chances, no do overs. I could not mess this up, not if I wanted to protect my mom.

For every punch I threw, I thought of the sacrifice of a life my mom had made for us, something I rarely appreciated and the reasons I knew even less about. None of that mattered now though, I was going to get out of this and make her proud. I was going to show her that all that time spent training was not a waste.

Each high kick I had spent months perfecting was for the times Janine had to leave her life behind, the both of us starting somewhere new. Even the lower kicks and sweeps to the knees, were for all the missed friendships, the normal life I never realized how much I craved. I felt a surge of bitterness well up within me, bitterness for the friends I'd had to leave behind, and the possibility of leaving these new friends who I'd connected to so deeply behind now.

I thought I heard someone speak but my ears couldn't decipher what, my senses were focused on my fight, my survival. Fight, subdue and conquer. They were the words I lived by, the ones drilled into me for as long as I could remember. I only killed if completely necessary, and boy did I hope it never came to that.

After what seemed like hours but could've been minutes, I knew that my last remaining option was escape. Blow by blow was simply wearing me out and I couldn't keep this up all day, surely neither could he?  
>I wanted, no needed to protect Janine as she had spent so much of her life doing for me.<p>

I planned on a basic left, right, left combo followed by a low left roundhouse kick to the thigh to draw the defense to the side, where I could then step in with an elbow to the solar plexus. The height made it an open level position to wind them and make my escape.

But isn't it just the way of well thought plans?

I hadn't placed much power into my kick, expecting him to block it so when I connected a soft blow, I was already close enough to complete my planned attack.

However, when I lunged towards his chest, I was caught by my elbow and spun around so my back was against his chest. I was held tight by two very muscular arms and again I thought I heard a voice. Wait, something about these arms, the air that surrounded me was familiar, I just didn't know what it was and right now none of that mattered.

Suddenly, I was overwhelmed by exhaustion, not only spent on this fight but at everything Janine and I had worked at, the unknown answers to the questions I never dared to ask. The always looking over our shoulders, and the many towns, cities, states I'd left behind.

With my strength both physical and emotional almost drained, I broke down in uncontrollable streams of tears and sobs that shook my body. I hated that I was showing weakness, showing vulnerability, but I couldn't help it. I'd reached my breaking point, and finally everything I'd been holding in was coming out.

I felt the restraint of the arms around me loosen to a supportive embrace. The once unrecognizable sound now a clear whisper in my ears, my name repeated over and over again, a familiar smell, but so help me god I couldn't place it.  
>"Rose, Rose, its ok. It's me, Dimitri. Rose, Roza your ok, your safe!"<p>

When I felt my tears no longer flow and sobs no longer catch my breath, I realized I was being enveloped in a hug, my long hair although now in a mess, being caressed.  
>I recognized that slight Russian accent and realized I was leaning into the arms of a man I had danced so closely with just last night. And that wasn't all I recognized about this man either, suddenly I realized what that familiar smell was. The clean sharp smell of his aftershave and something that was all him surrounded me wrapping me up in warmth.<p>

We were seated on a fallen tree, with me sitting comfortably on his lap when reality hit. I swiftly moved to sit beside him not daring to look him in the eyes just yet. How could I after I'd just shown weakness in front of him? At least I'd reacted appropriately.

"I…I'm sorry" I managed to whisper. Dimitri raised his hand and carefully brushed away loose hair that had fallen over my face and placed it behind my ear.  
>"No, I'm the one to apologize. I saw you running and I wanted to see how you were. I called out to you but you had your earplugs in. I'm sorry I scared you, that was never my intention."<p>

I leant into his hand as he rested it on my cheek, moving just his thumb to wipe away one remaining tear.  
>"Oh Roza. Is everything ok at home? You can trust me, I can help."<p>

I didn't quite know what he meant but I supposed he didn't have girls trying to kick his ass one minute and breaking down the next. Most guys didn't know what to do when a girl cried in front of them, but Dimitri wasn't most guys.  
>He brought my chin up so my eyes met his then caressed my cheek again.<br>This time I flinched, oh damn he must have seen the bruise.

"Oh no, that was just my mom." Dimitri looked horrified at my statement but I didn't miss the flash of anger in his beautiful brown eyes or the clenched fist that remained in his lap.  
>I hastened to explain.<br>"No, no, no…my mom trains me and this morning I wasn't really focusing and forgot to block."  
>Dimitri's whole body relaxed, I was surprised he would tense up over someone he barely knew. Then I thought back to what Mia had said about his job earlier and understood why. He tilted his head, looked deep into my eyes and smiled.<br>"Well if you ever want another training partner, I promise I would never leave a mark on you…" His eyes turned slightly darker and his smile grew. "Unless you wanted me to." He whispered.

I felt shivers all throughout my body that made me catch my breath. I bit my lip as my eyes returned that lustful desire and I felt myself blush. Then I felt the current between us end as he removed his hand from my cheek and offered it to help me rise up.

"Oh, yeah, um I should really finish my run." I turned to leave as Dimitri spoke up. "Roza?"  
>"Roza!?" I repeated, turning to face him with a confused look. Who the hell was Roza? She certainly was not me.<br>"Roza is your name in Russian," He said. I smiled at his reply as I turned to leave again.  
>"I like it!" I called over my shoulder as I started slowly sprinting away, but then Dimitri spoke and I stopped.<br>"Roza?" I heard the smile in his voice and a deep throaty growl that sent another shiver shooting through me and something else in my belly that I couldn't put a name to. "Would you mind if I accompanied you on your run?"

I looked around and tried to think of a reason why I shouldn't. I felt safe with Dimitri and after all my assaults; he still didn't attempt to hurt me. I actually liked the guy and had an ache to just be around him. A feeling I had never experienced before. So in true Rose style, I replied the only way I knew how.  
>"Only if you can keep up!" with that I took off down the path at a sprint pushing my legs hard and forcing air into my lungs with the ease of someone who'd been running for quite some time.<p>

I knew this path pretty well, I ran it every day for the past few weeks, but it appeared that so too did Dimitri. He caught up quickly, so I rewarded him by keeping up a medium pace we were both comfortable with.  
>Finally Dimitri spoke breaking the comfortable silence between us. "This track ends by the sports fields of the High School in about 2 miles. Are you up to a final sprint?"<p>

I never said no to a challenge and so why start now? Not to mention that there was something about spending a bit of extra time with Dimitri that tempted me enough to say yes.  
>"Sure, but last one there does 20 pushups!" I yelled excitedly.<br>I didn't even give him time to respond before I took off running, not that I needed to. I could tell he was the type to eagerly take on any challenge and with his height gracing him with long legs and an even longer stride; he was probably used to winning.

Although, people assumed the opposite about my short stature and I was more than happy to prove them wrong. I might've been shorter than he was, but I was lighter and had a lot of stamina if I did say so myself. Then again, it seemed that he did to. Dimitri stayed on my heels for most of the track through the woods, no doubt saving his energy and speed for the final leg.

As we approached the final bend, I heard heavy breathing and smelled his alluring scent just over my right shoulder as Dimitri attempted to pass me.  
>I glanced sideward's, looked up at him and winked before lightly punching him in the ribs.<br>Hey, no one said I had to play fair.

I took off towards the sports fields that were now in sight.  
>I reached the middle of the soccer field before slowing down to a complete stop. Dimitri reached me just seconds later as I was draining the last of my water.<br>"That wasn't playing by the rules you know!" I smirked as I turned to face him.  
>"Yeah well, rules were made to be broken" I said daringly.<p>

"You've got a great pace Rose." Dimitri took a step and closed the distance between us. My smile was now replaced with a serious mask as I replied.  
>"If you ever find yourself in a fight you can't win, your only option left is to run so you better know how... Don't you agree?"<br>"That's the first lesson I taught my little sister."  
>"Your sister?" I questioned<br>"Yes, I have 3 sisters. Viktoria is the youngest; she is about a year younger than you. I train her so she is able to defend herself." he hesitated slightly before continuing. "Just in case anyone tries to harm her."

I could tell by the pain in his voice that he cared deeply for his family, enough to want to protect them by any means. But what else was there? Was he protecting them from some unknown threat too? Damn I hoped that wasn't the case.  
>I didn't like the suddenly serious atmosphere, so I thought to lighten the mood a little by a change of subject.<br>"So, do you live around here?" He smiled and took in my gaze.  
>"No, my family does. My mother, my grandmother and 3 sisters Karolina, Sonja and Viktoria, live nearby."<br>He nodded to the school behind me and continued.  
>"Vika goes to this school; I've taken her for training runs through the woods so I know my way around."<p>

I looked behind him to the horizon as the sun was close to setting; I guessed that I had about an hour of sunlight left. I spoke before I even thought about what I was saying.  
>"What you said about training with me before?" Dimitri nodded in understanding but didn't stop my line of questioning.<br>"Do you have a bit of time now?" If he was surprised by my sudden request, he didn't show it.  
>"Something tells me you don't simply want to spar Roza. What is it that you're after?" This guy could read me like a book, but I didn't have the time to think about how much that intrigued me and at the same time, slightly scared me.<br>"In the woods, you blocked my punches like you knew them before I did. How? And don't tell me it was a lucky guess!"

"You hesitated. Each time you moved into a punch you would drop your shoulder and hesitate slightly."  
>I thought about this for a moment. The only other person I trained with and sparred against was Janine. I rarely put a full 100% into my moves, unless I was specifically pissed off that day and I suppose with everything I had learned, I also held back. I didn't want to seriously injure my mom.<p>

"So teach me, teach me how to fight!"  
>I knew I sounded serious and stubborn for what I wanted right now but I was desperate. I had to beat Janine at our next training session. Unbeknownst to Dimitri, I wanted to spend time with him, which didn't include running or defending my life. Oh no, it included a group of friends and a pool, but that all depended on his answer.<p> 


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N - **To my amazing reviewers, favs and followers, thankyou thankyou! Writers block was crazy this past week but the gang came back and helped this story to keep going. Keep up with the reviews...i would luv some more, dont be afraid to send me your ideas either. We have a lot more to come!  
>Looking for another amazing author while waiting for an update? Check out the stories Roza-Dimka-Reader, you'll be hooked!<p>

_Disclaimer - All characters are owned by the amazing talented Richelle Mead, I mean who else would have created a mother figure to all that can cook amazing russian foods to feed an army..and raise one too! I wish i owned the food but today, its only the plot._

**Chapter 13**

**DPOV**

Her deep brown eyes pleaded with me for this small favor, hell if this woman asked me for the world, I would do everything in my power to give it to her. I knew I had no business wanting to give her anything, I had no business feeling anything for her, but so help me god, I could not help it. Maybe instead of fighting whatever this was I should just accept it?  
>In that one question, so much more was said about the girl standing in front of me. Why did she launch into what seemed like a natural attack instinct in the woods? Technically, she did train with her mom, but still. This was pure instinct, a battle that she had to win or she would die trying.<p>

Who was she so afraid of that it felt like she was fighting for her life? Who would want to hurt her? Hell, it didn't matter who wanted to hurt her, because they would have to go through me to get to her. The funny thing was that something told me she would seriously hurt me if she heard my thoughts. Rose seemed like she was a very independent young woman.  
>When Rose broke down in my arms, I held onto a strong yet broken girl and my fierce need to protect her only grew. I knew I wouldn't deny her, if it took training with her to have just a bit more time with her to figure this out, then I would graciously agree. There would be no question about whether I wanted to spend more time with her.<p>

This wouldn't be like training Vika, Rose knew her basics well and we would only have to work on the smaller of aspects that required more focus than the technique of a simple punch.  
>She didn't know that by strengthening her stance and learning to disguise her moves so her pattern would not be so easily predicted, she may very well be one lethal adversary.<p>

I felt there was more behind the questions but that investigation for information would have to wait. Right now she was my first priority. Someone or something was after her, of that I was sure, and damn it I was going to protect her the only way I knew how.  
>"Ok, but don't expect me to go easy on you." The moment those words left my lips, I knew I'd made the right choice. One of the most radiant smiles I'd ever seen lit up her face and I felt a smile of my own tug at my lips.<p>

"Wouldn't dream of it, Comrade." She murmured back. Comrade? Where did that come from? It didn't matter where it came from. She wanted to learn to fight properly? Well, I was going to teach her to fight properly.  
>"Listen clearly, follow quickly, no questions. Got that?" I asked making it more than clear that I was all about business in that moment. Rose simply nodded on our agreement.<br>I thought to start with her most obvious mistakes, her telltale signs of her pending attacks.

"Ok, take your stance and let's start with a simple 3 punch combo." I instructed and wasn't surprise when she responded immediately. She stood directly in front of me and threw 3 simple punches directly to the palms of my hands that I held in front of her.  
>After her third punch landed, I reached out and slapped her on her right shoulder.<br>"Ow" Rose yelled as she rubbed her shoulder, her eyes narrowing into a glare.  
>"What was that for?"<p>

"First lesson, don't hesitate! Every time you drop your shoulder leading into a punch, I'm going to slap it. Don't slouch so much in your resting position, this isn't helping your shoulder balance either.  
>Your brain will remember your body being slapped and automatically you will put a little bit more focus into holding the position rather than dropping them."<br>I took a deep breath and prepared to go again. "Ok, ready?"  
>She nodded while focusing on my outstretched palms.<p>

Rose completed 3 punches and in return I slapped both her shoulders. She looked up at me with a cute scowl on her face that made it hard not to return a small smile.

"Again!" This time she only dropped her right shoulder and so received a slap to the one shoulder. Yes, my Roza was a quick learner. Wait, my Roza? Where the hell did that come from?  
>After about 10 minutes I no longer needed to punish her shoulders as she kept them strong and in place with each punch.<br>"Ok, lets test you then. I want you to throw a 5 punch combo and Rose," I stepped in towards her trying to ignore her intoxicating smell and how her smooth skin seemed to glow with a fine sheen of sweat, and whispered "Don't hold back."  
>"Not in my nature, Comrade." The use of this new nickname gave rise to butterflies in my stomach and a smile that threatened to break at the corner of my lips. I shook it off and prepared for Rose's attack.<p>

Quickly she manipulated 2 double combination punches followed by an uppercut and 2 rib jabs that I did not see coming. Rose may look like a smaller opponent, but she made up for her height and build with the strength and speed that she held, it was more than a surprise. Any attacker would greatly underestimate her. They would soon pay the price, though.  
>I stood up rubbing my ribs where Rose successfully landed 2 punches in succession, without dropping either of her shoulders.<br>"Ok, good." I was proud and a little scared for anyone who might have the unfortunate experience of being on the receiving end of her anger.  
>"Next I want to show you..." Rose interrupted quickly and confidently before I had a chance to finish.<br>"How do you sneak up on someone from behind without being heard?" Who did she want to sneak up on?

"Oh...ok, we can go over stealth quickly," I said.  
>She was being very specific as to what she wanted to know today, this had peaked my curiosity even further. I turned around, facing my back to her.<br>"Pick a side and step into me with an elbow jab." I instructed, and she was all too eager to oblige.  
>Even on the soft grass of the school sports fields I could hear her footsteps approaching my left side. Out of the corner of my eye I saw her step forward and I simultaneously stepped back as she took another step forward.<br>I caught her incoming elbow and pinned it across her chest, bringing her whole body to rest against mine. Instant electric shock waves shot through my body.  
>I smiled at the closeness, at her delectable scent and also at the sweet sound of her giggle that slipped out.<p>

"Hey, What the? What? What did I do wrong?"  
>I released her with a chuckle and she turned to face me.<br>With her arms crossed over her chest she again questioned "Ok, what gives? How did you do that?"  
>She tried to hide that beautiful smile that I had come to adore, to appear so serious but it just made her look even sexier! If that was even possible! Shaking those thoughts aside, I pointed down at her feet and stepped back to give her room.<p>

"Show me what you did then." I asked truly curious.  
>I couldn't hold back a large deep laugh as she raised herself up almost on the tips of her toes. She returned to standing normally and threw her hands in the air in frustration.<br>"What?! Isn't that how they do it in the movies?" She looked back at me with a very serious glare and the smile was nowhere to be seen. I instantly stopped chuckling and cleared my throat.

"I, um, may not be familiar with all the American movies but no, that's not how you do it." I said as I tried to hold back a chuckle. "Firstly, you have no balance. If you sneak up on your toes, the attacker or person you wish to approach could easily turn around and either restrain you or push you right over." Taking a deep breath I continued my explanation of why her technique was incorrect.

"Secondly, you are putting all your weight on a small portion of your foot so a smaller yet heavier foot is still just as easy to hear. You want to use your whole foot with each step to spread your weight between your heel and the ball of your foot."  
>I watched as she placed one foot forward slowly placing her heel followed by her toes on the ground. This only proved that I was right in my earlier assumption.<br>"That's it, however the real trick is just moving your entire foot out at just a 15 degree angle. So, walking straight ahead, feet flat and slightly turned out."

Rose followed my instructions perfectly as she walked slowly towards me then turned around and proceeded away from me.  
>I could see that each step she took was lighter but still an almost natural walk.<br>When she turned around to face me again, I could see it in her eyes that she wanted more.  
>However, before she had a chance to speak, I decided it was my turn to ask the questions.<p>

"No Rose. Before we go any further, I want to know why exactly, it is that you want to learn what I have shown you."  
>She looked at the ground, over my shoulder, everywhere but directly at me. She reminded me so much of Vika, my sister could never look me in the eye unless she was telling me the truth. I almost pleaded with Rose, for the answer that she held back.<p>

"Roza, when I told you before that you could trust me, I meant it! I can help you but only if you let me. As much as I'm enjoying a bit of training with you on this lovely afternoon, the sun is setting and I would rather have you train with me at the gym where it is safer. Not to mention all the equipment I have to use."  
>I paused and took a deep breath, I didn't want to drive her away but I knew that if she let me in I would help her with whatever she needed, even if it was just a friend.<p>

She looked over my shoulder again and my instincts told me it was the fading light comment that caught her attention.  
>She reached behind her head and tightened her ponytail. A few stands that had gotten loose still hung over the soft features of her face.<br>"Well the thing is Lisa and Mia invited me to a pool party tomorrow. Well, it's not a party, I suppose more like hanging out with the girls by Adrian's pool."  
>She stopped suddenly and smiled with a little smirk as she looked up at me.<p>

"But you already know about this don't you? Mia said Christian and his friends were going?"  
>I returned the gentle smile and hoped that she saw all the trust and admiration I had for her in my eyes.<br>"Yes, I know. I was there when Adrian invited us and asked Christian to invite his girlfriend and her friends." I paused then spoke again without thinking.  
>"Are you going in the hope of seeing Adrian again?"<br>I thought I caught Rose by surprise but almost instantly a teasing smile crept across her soft velvet lips. "And if I was, would you be jealous Comrade?"  
>I felt the green eyed monster creep up inside me but then the use of that little nickname she had so recently come up with, stirred up feelings more mind-blowing and incredible than jealousy.<br>I raised one eyebrow and with almost a whisper I replied "Should I be?"

I returned that sexy smile, in that moment I wanted nothing more than to claim her succulent lips as my own. I heard her breath catch and wondered if she felt the same electricity in the air when she was close or the way my pulse races when we touch.  
>"Well I don't even know if I'm going yet. My mom, well, she is a little overprotective. We have been training for years, since I was very young and, well, I knew she wouldn't let me go tomorrow so I ….well, I kind of bet it all on beating my mom when we spar early in the morning. It sounded easy enough at the time. I win, I get to go!"<br>Suddenly Rose began to ramble and I got the impression that she badly wanted to attend Adrian's informal gathering with her friends.  
>This new piece of information made my heart soar and the childlike infatuation inside me increase.<br>"But she knows my moves, she should, she taught me everything I know. Now Mia is going to be there and expecting me to come shopping with her and Lissa, cause Lissa apparently needs a new bikini, then I realized I would have to get one too…"  
>Rose trailed off and just stood still, staring directly at me.<p>

I was almost too scared to breathe. As much as I enjoy her angelic voice I was glad that she stopped as all that talk about bikinis had my mind wondering. Picturing Roza by the pool, her tanned perfect skin glistening with beads of water…Damn, I had to stop thinking like this.  
>I was surprised that her smile had disappeared and her reflection of the eager but desperate thoughts of the need to win a sparring match against her mother, which in itself was little disconcerting but definitely a matter for another time.<br>I finally broke the silence hoping for one more appearance of her beautiful smile, as I would do anything to help keep it there.  
>As I reached out to Rose to place her fallen strands of hair behind her ear, I spoke.<p>

"Well I guess I'm just going to have to teach you another move. One that can take your opponent down, without too much trouble,"  
>I figured that Rose had an improved chance of landing more punches now that she no longer dropped her shoulder, and no doubt sneaking is going to be used for an attempt at unexpected attack.<br>I knew exactly what move I would teach her next as its one of my signature moves. Almost anyone can use it as it works using the force of the opponent against them.  
>So even though Rose was much smaller than I, completing this correctly, she should be able to take someone twice her size, down to the ground.<p>

"Ok, I want you to come directly at me with a strong straight punch."  
>Rose stepped forward into a right punch thinking nothing of it. I caught her totally by surprise as I reflected her punch to my right side with ease then lunged into her right side where I gently connected my elbow to her small neck.<p>

"The power you placed into that punch, was expecting to connect against a part of me. If you reflect that energy, by simply sweeping it away, it unbalances the attacker leaving them open and vulnerable to a throat attack, thus winding them."  
>Rose turned back around to face me and I took her through this defensive technique more slowly.<br>She looked up at me from my side as we step by step practiced the positioning of her sweeping block.  
>"But I'm shorter than you. What if they are taller? I wouldn't be able to reach their neck."<p>

I step around in front of her so her face was just inches from mine. I swallowed quickly and continued.  
>"If I'm defending against your attack, and I'm shorter than you..." she nodded in understanding but then appeared to be a little more curious when I got down on my knees.<br>"I sweep away the energy in your punch, turn my body into your side as you step past me slightly and I then have 3 points along the spine that a force, say that of a straight punch or hook, could immobilize."  
>I turned to Rose's side as she took one stride past me, slowly walking through my instructions.<p>

"Here" I placed 2 fingers on the back of her neck and felt her shiver at my touch "we have cervical spinal nerves. We can cause injury to the upper vertebral body, the neck, arms and fingers."  
>I moved my fingers to just below her shoulder blades.<br>"Here" I felt her breath catch and she turned her head to look over her shoulder and meeting my eyes. "We have the thoracic spinal nerves, which can cause injury to and impair sensation to anywhere across the chest, nipples and sternum. It could cause breathing difficulties for your opponent."  
>Gently moving my 2 fingers down her curving smooth back, I caressed her lower back with 3 fingers and stopped just above her waist line. "And here. This is the lower thoracic area and upper lumbar nerve roots which can cause injury to the nerves and movement of the legs."<br>I took my hand away and instantly regretted the loss of her skin through her singlet. Damn, what this woman is doing to me!?

I didn't move from my position although I felt the distance between Rose and I increase.  
>Next thing I know I was being tackled to the ground but my instincts kicked in and I managed to flip my attacker so I landed, straddling over my Roza, her sweet giggle was music to my ears.<br>"I had you, you didn't even hear me coming? How did you do that?"  
>I wasn't about to admit that even though I had not heard her turn around or step closer towards me, I did however, pick up her scent of sweat mixed with her aroma of fruit essence perfume.<br>"Nice move, you learn quickly."

Our eyes were just inches apart now as I hovered above Rose, being careful not to crush her with my weight. I took in every line of her face, her cute nose, the way she bit her lip, then the mark on her cheek, the bruise that I would never again allow to be marred on these angelic features.  
>I felt Rose's hand reach up and caress my neck, I closed my eyes as her thumb brushed down my cheek.<br>I opened my eyes and lent in closer, I wanted to feel her lips against mine, to taste her warm breath and the delicate skin that drove the male in me wild.

All I could see was the dark mark that practically tortured me to know this perfect innocent skin was purposefully injured.  
>I hovered above the bruised cheek before leaving a soft chase kiss on the area that I swore would never see harm again.<br>I moved back to take in her sweet smile and the peace I felt just being around her, when we were brought out of our little world by a ringing phone.

"ебать, вы должно быть шутите меня." **(Fuck, you have got to be kidding me!)**  
>I sighed as I softly brought my lips up to her unmarked cheek then lean up to my knees to grab my phone out of my pocket.<p>

"Belikov" I answered gruffly  
>"Dimitri, where are you buddy? Look, Olena is holding the black bread hostage until you get back. How long you gonna be? I'm starving here!"<br>"Damn it Ivan" was all I could reply without reverting to further language that mama would not be proud of.  
>"Hey D man, I thought you were just going for a quick run before dinner? Well, dinner is ready to go …so run will ya!" I could hear the teasing in his voice but knew that it wouldn't be too long before it became more serious. I've learnt never to stand in the way of Ivan and my mamas home cooking!<br>"I …ah…ran into a friend but yea, I'm heading back now!"  
>"A what!? A friend? Who is it? It isn't that brune..." I slammed the phone shut before he could finish his sentence.<br>Damn, now I wished I hadn't said anything, not to Ivan. He isn't going to let this one go.

I stood up and extended my hand to help Rose up. "Um, that was just Ivan interrupting as usual. Mama has dinner ready and Ivan is dying of starvation, of course. Something Ivan suffers each weekend and only a home cooked Russian meal by my mother can cure it."  
>Again I was drawn to the sound of Roza's laugh.<br>"That's ok, I should be going, if I hope to be home before dark." There it was again, those almost tell tale signs that she was running from someone or something.

I didn't realize we were still holding hands, it seemed so natural like this was where she belonged. "Thank you Dimitri. For everything." She said softly.  
>"You're welcome Rose, remember you can call on me whenever you need to. I hope to see you again tomorrow so you fill me in on how your sparring match goes."<p>

"Oh, I'm sure Mia will be on the sidelines with a full run down of every move. I can guarantee you will hear about it, win or lose." Rose's voice dropped to almost a quiet whisper when she mentioned the prospect of losing. I had hoped that our informal training had made her a little more confident in hard work she had already put in to perfecting her moves.

"Well, I'm not a betting man, but I'd put my money in your corner any day." When she replied with just another small smile, I was instantly elated that I could bring her just that little bit more happiness to the day.  
>I let Rose's small hand drop from my own as she turned and left, increasing to a run to the edge of the fields, then I turned and took off in a sprint toward home. I might not live with my mother anymore, but her house would always be where I called home.<p>

**RPOV**

I ran hard all the way home, pushing my legs as fast as they would go. After a little impromptu training with Dimitri, I felt a new sense of confidence and excitement. Excited that I had an even better chance of beating Janine now that I had a set of new moves that she wouldn't see coming.  
>I couldn't imagine how much more I could learn from Dimitri, the way he moved, the way he felt, the way he might just taste… oh wow, he really was a Russian god! A Russian God who had kissed my cheek. My skin still tingled where his lips had softly brushed over it.<p>

I reached my front door and crept slowly inside, I raised my hand to my bruised cheek, and yet all I could feel was Dimitri's tender touch of his caress, of his lips still lingering.  
>I wondered if he felt the same spark like electricity coursing through me when we touched?<br>A voice broke me out of my Russian filled dream like state, shattering any illusions that still lingered of the sexy man I'd met just the night before but felt like he knew me better than I knew myself.

"Is that you Rose? Good timing, dinner is almost ready." My mom looked up from the stove as I entered the kitchen  
>"How was your run?" She asked and for a second I wondered if she possibly knew. Then I shook my head. Of course she didn't know, she'd been here cooking this whole time.<br>I thought back to my attack on Dimitri, how he fought each of my strikes, yet never raised one against me. When I broke down in his arms, how he just held me close and soothed me with his accent laced words, the Russian accent that made me shiver and melt.  
>How he gave me a beautiful smile and didn't question why, when I asked him to teach me, to improve my form, to become faster, quieter and unpredictable.<br>"Yeah, it was uneventful!" Uneventful my ass.

I smiled at the ground thinking of my new found knowledge. "I'm just going to grab a quick shower and get cleaned up." Janine nodded and returned to the stove, stirring her latest creation. I definitely did not get my ability to destroy anything food related in the kitchen from my mom. I wondered if I was like my dad in that respect?  
>I ran upstairs knowing that I was damn near smiling like a Cheshire cat after the events of the last few hours. I pulled on my serious mask, tore off my sweat covered clothes and let the cool water run over me.<br>I had to clear my head and start to focus on the following mornings spar with Janine. I didn't know that would be the outcome but one thing I was sure about, I was going into this to win, with no hesitation. Because if I didn't, then I wouldn't get to see Dimitri again, and that was not in any of my plans.


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N** - Just for all my reviewers, followers and favs, here is the next chapter of my story. **  
><strong>Be assured that I will not abandon this story..not that it will let me until I have got it all out of my head. I still intend to update weekly.  
>The delay in posting was due to incredible storms that smashed Brisbane 2 weeks ago and really shook me up. It was rated as a Cat 2 cyclone and damn, did it do some damage. Needless to say, trees, powerlines, cars and houses were damaged, including my beautiful ute. You really appreciate technology when you dont have power for 24 hrs. Damn that golfball sized hail. I really couldn't write for a week afterwards and then my beta's laptop needed to get fixed, but shes awesome and worth the wait so its all good now!<p>

Without further delay, I present a little view from our Beautiful bubbly Mia. This chapter is dedicated to another bubbly lil monkey Linseyvwvaobsessed!

_Disclaimer - I dont own any of the VA characters, if i did, Dimitri would have been keeping me safe through these storms!_

**Chapter 14**

**MPOV**

Pulling up into Rose's driveway, singing at the top of our lungs to Taylor swift songs, I looked over to the regal blonde bombshell sitting  
>next to me. Our group of friends had class (well most of the time, we thought so), we had each other and best of all, we had fun.<br>As far as I was concerned, that was really all that mattered. We were a closely knit group of friends whose structure was damn near indestructible  
>because of that fact.<p>

Rose had only recently joined our circle of friends but already it was like we had known her for years.  
>It felt like she was the big sister we never had, I knew I felt safe and trusted her almost immediately, and Lissa thought she was something special after our night out at the club.<p>

We were both pretty concerned when she ran off, after dancing with Dimitri. Lissa had told me she would kill Dimitri if he had done or said anything to Rose.  
>I remembered asking her "How in the hell would you do that? Stare him down with your princess looks or stab him with your tiara?"<p>

We had both laughed at her wild statement before I suggested I would go visit her, since we worked out no one actually had her phone number.  
>If the way Lissa reacted to Rose's sudden departure was anything to go buy, especially since she wasn't a princess in the real world, I wasn't the only one who felt like I'd known her for years.<p>

I was more than a little shocked when Rose was sporting a black eye the next day but after meeting her mom, I knew she was telling the truth about it being a training accident.

With one look, I could tell that this family was badass. On one hand, I felt more protected with Rose around, even if we didn't have any of our male counterparts around us but on the other hand those two looked plain scary together.

I was super excited when Rose said I could come and watch her next training session as she was going to go all fight club on her mom, just so she could hang out with us at Adrian's place today.

I think Rose was definitely one of those quiet types, well not quiet as in shy, like Jill was, but quiet like very reserved. I was also pretty sure that this girl could hold her own in a fight. Anyone could see that, all you had to do was watch the manner in which she carried herself.

She hadn't told us much about her past, only that she moved around a lot. Maybe she was an army brat; I saw a show on cable about a family whose dad was in the army so they had to move whenever he got reposted. Maybe her dad was in the army? No, wait, she said her dad died. Well, maybe her mom was then, yeah that would explain how badass and fit she was.

Maybe Rose was training because she wanted to follow in her mom's footsteps? Something about that didn't sit well with me though. Rose didn't seem like she wanted to be in the Army. She just seemed like a girl who unlike most of us could handle her own battles.

Well, whatever her past was, I was not the kind of person to bug her about it. She was fun to hang out with and from the expression on Dimitri's face when he asked me for her number, I don't think I was the only one who hoped she stuck around for a while.

Those two had some amazing chemistry going on! Lissa, Christian and I noticed how he couldn't keep his eyes off her and how close they sat together, it was like they couldn't stop from drifting closer to each other. I just hoped they didn't take as long as Eddie and I took to get together.  
>I had to tell Rose about our date last night and how Eddie confessed he had liked me since the 10th grade, about as long as I had liked him. I didn't know why in the hell he hadn't told me before, though.<p>

That was the thing about Rose, she was so confident and sure about herself that it just radiated of her and I would never have danced with Eddie without the reassurance from her.

Although, it also helped that Eddie got a huge push from Christian's friend Ivan to kiss me, it kind of all went from there.  
>When Eddie and I take that next big step, I'll definitely have to get some advice from Rose, it seemed she was well rehearsed in that area.<p>

As we approached the front door, I hoped being a little earlier than expected and with an extra spectator, Rose wouldn't mind too much. I had eased Lissa's fears over the phone, once I had left Rose yesterday, feeling at ease myself that she was indeed ok.

Once I mentioned that Rose would be taking on her mom in a sparring match today, Lissa would not take no for an answer, instead deciding that we both needed to be there for moral support for our friend.

So here I was, on a very early morning, Lissa on one hand and a cappuccino in the other, as I knocked on the door. Rose opened up with a surprised look on her face just as I was about to knock again.

When Lissa jumped forward almost losing her coffee to embrace Rose in a hug, I cleared my throat to explain.  
>"I'm sorry if we are a bit early, ah Lissa wanted to see how you are…for moral support of course, not that you need it."<p>

I could feel the excitement bubble through till it almost burst. "Eek I can't believe I'm going to see you fight." Rose broke from Lissa and smiled at the both of us. "That's fine Mia. Lissa, it's nice to see you and of course you're welcome."

Rose had noticed our coffee cups in hand and before she could ask I responded by holding the cup up "Well no one in Montana starts the day without a coffee. I thought to get you one but you probably don't want one right before you fight…right? And who wants a cold coffee afterwards" I shrugged my shoulders.  
>Rose replied with a giggle.<p>

"Its ok, no I don't drink coffee" she held up a sports water bottle "before training that is. I have my water thanks. And ladies, this is just a training session and an everyday spar with my mom so please, don't expect cage fighting or anything crazy like that"  
>I looked Rose up and down, taking in her workout gear as she led the way up through to the kitchen.<p>

As she filled up her sports bottle with water from the kitchen tap, I questioned her appearance, raising one eyebrow for an effect.  
>"So…you normally train with your arms and legs strapped?"<p>

From the times I've seen Eddie and Mason spar in the gym, they have only worn t-shirts or muscle tops together with shorts. Today, Rose wore a tight black singlet, tight black shorts with what looked like a red cotton boxer shorts over the top.  
>Her hands were strapped with a red material that made them look like she was wearing fingerless gloves. Black thin pads were strapped to both forearms covering the outside of her arms from the wrist to the elbow. Just below her knees, she wore similar kind of pads that were strapped covering her shins down to her ankles.<br>"No not usually, but today Janine and I are going to spar withoutshields or hit pads. These body pads will protect my shins and arms, reducing the impact and hopefully the risk of any injuries. We are not holding back today." Rose's smile transformed into a smirk. "Well, at least I wont be!"

Returning to a serious look, Rose then instructed Lissa and myself on the morning plan. "So we have just finished some yoga, which focused on stretching and body posture and since your early, we will just be going through some defensive drills before we spar, are you guys ready?"  
>Rose looked at Lissa then back at me as we nodded in agreement.<p>

She then stepped out of the kitchen and towards the backyard, where we followed her over to a bench seat.  
>We took our seats and I found myself looking up at the similarly clothed older lady that I had briefly met yesterday. Rose began with a quick introduction.<p>

"Mom, you remember Mia." She said, gesturing in my direction then turning towards Lissa "And this is Vasilisa, Lissa for short. Ladies, this is my mom and opponent for today, Janine." Lissa glared at Rose at the mention of her full name and I only rolled my eyes.

I saw Rose attempt to hide a smile while looking at Janine from the corner of her eye. Janine spoke up but her voice wasn't at all like it was yesterday. This morning she seemed quiet and calm although she was heavily concentrating. Was she not happy that we were here? Or was she reconsidering Rose's proposal for a match?

Rose seemed like her normal self, not too excited but calm and collected, focused and impressive. How these two women could hide their emotions so well was a mystery. There was no question they were mother and daughter.

"Mia, Lissa." Janine simply stated and nodded. She then turned to face Rose and seriousness filled them both.  
>"Ok, defensive tactics. Let's run through a few moves when dealing with multiple attackers."<p>

Janine moved to stand behind Rose, she stood with her arm pads together, faced forward and continued. "Give me two squats followed by left then right elbows to your attacker positioned behind you." She paused as they both remained quiet and I noticed a deadly concentration had set in.

Even though Rose faced towards where both Lissa and I currently sat in place, I felt her look straight through us.  
>Janine raised her stern voice "Give me 10 repeats, go!"<br>The smoothness in their movements, the power Rose put in her elbow jabs meeting Janine's padded arms protecting her ribs on either side  
>was incredibly intimidating as well as downright scary, and they were just warming up with some training moves.<br>I couldn't wait to see what would happen when it was time for the real fight.

Janine hit her arm pads together, frightening me out of my thoughts and back into reality. I looked over to Lissa whose face looked eerily similar to mine, a mix of awe, admiration and pure fear. Yet neither of us could drag our eyes off the duo.

"Rose, again. Pick up the pace, another 10!" Rose was breathing hard but moved even harder, her pace quickening as she kept her moves controlled.  
>After Rose completed her next set, Janine tapped her on both shoulders and spoke "Well done, grab a drink and we will move onto superman kicks. Do you remember them?"<p>

Rose just nodded her reply as she squeezed her water bottle and gulped down large mouthfuls of water. I almost felt bad and unhealthy as I sipped on my cappuccino.

Janine moved over towards a tree that sat along the fence line of the yard. The trunk looked a little torn up and I was confident that the next drill would explain exactly why. Rose stepped forward as the mother and daughter team now faced each other again. Just like before, Janine took control and simply stated the instructions to the next technique.

"30 seconds, superman kicks, GO!" Janine blocked a left punch as Rose simultaneously kicked her left leg out behind her to collide with the trunk of the tree.

Yep, I would definitely have to watch myself both in front and behind Rose, now that I knew what she was capable of.  
>Janine brought her arms down and took a deep breath. "Ok good. Now we will put that into a combination. Left foot forward, I want a left jab, cross and 3 rips to the ribs, followed by a forward shove with both hands and finish off with a superman kick. This ensures combat with your first opponent then as you push them away and deal with your second opponent, a superman kick can assist in any surprising return of the first opponent and begin a strong attack on the second opponent behind you. 30 seconds starts now!"<p>

Again I was blown away by the speed and stamina Rose had, well I guess she had to since she has been doing this kind of training for years.  
>Somehow, I can't imagine my mom doing anything like this, she might chip a nail or something.<p>

Rose kept the combination strong and without any mistake until the last second when Janine tapped her on the shoulder to indicate the conclusion of the drill.

I was impressed that Rose remembered the 6-point combination without faltering. If I remembered that much of my teacher's instruction, I would probably ace all of my exams. I giggled at the thought and suddenly caught Rose look at me oddly, no doubt questioning the small slip of laughter. I brushed it off as she reached for her water bottle.

Janine and Rose returned to the centre of the yard where the large area of space would accommodate a sparring match that I could feel was soon to start. Janine held her hands slightly than Rose's head, facing her palms down. Turning her focus to our direction, I heard our names being called.  
>"Mia, Lissa. I'm going to run Rose through a drill of basic punches and kicks so you can better understand the simple movements. We pretty much mix and match to create multiple combinations of attacks to the upper and lower body areas. I on the other hand will be on the defensive so you can see how each form of attack can be defended against by using your own body."<br>Janine turned her focus back to Rose who nodded in return.  
>"Let's run through these 3 times each. Ok, start with high left right jabs."<p>

Rose remained quiet and again, just followed Janine's instructions stepping forward to deliver a left then right punch. It looked so easy and effortless the way Janine blocked each of Rose's attacks by dodging to the side and defending with a sweeping motion to the side away from her body.

This was feeling a little like being in the classroom as Janine and Rose introduced us to hooks, rib and elbow jabs and uppercuts.  
>Lissa and I were entranced with Janine's lesson as they moved through the styles of kicks.<p>

Finally, after showing us her incredible power of a forward kick (Rose's roundhouse kicks were by far my favourite) Rose stepped in front of us and whispered with a smirk "And lastly, don't forget you can always aim your kick to the family jewels of any man to give you a head start."  
>I turned to Lissa as we both let slip a giggle and Lissa turned bright red.<p>

Shaking her water bottle Rose stepped towards the house "I'm just filling up my water bottle mom." Janine nodded as she slowly sipped from her own drink.

When Rose returned, she simply dropped her water bottle by our feet and walked back to where Janine was waiting. I knew that within a few minutes Rose would find out whether her plans for today included us girls or not, and I would be lying if I said I wasn't growing more and more excited as the time progressed.

They didn't waste any time with pleasantries. No, not these ladies, instead, they just jumped right in with Janine giving some more instruction.  
>"Ok, winner pins the opponent with a clear access for the kill." Janine turned to face Lissa and myself to explain further. I think she needed too, more for Lissa's benefit as her face had become even more pale than normal.<p>

"Of course, we don't have any weapons and won't cause any major harm to each other. A kill in a spar represents placing the heel of your palm over your opponent's heart. Do you girls understand?"  
>Lissa nodded and after another moment of taking this all in, I followed in agreement.<p>

Janine and Rose looked relaxed and at ease, as they took their positions opposite each other than without warning Janine stepped forward with a punch directed straight at Rose's jaw.


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N -** Writer of the day is TheCoffeeShopMuse, with very original and different story line. You will love her works. Im happy to be updating again so dont forget to review!

_Disclaimer -_ _Richelle mead is the fantastic creator and owner of the VA world and Bloodlines. We just luv the group of friends so much that we need more...thats why are you reading this!_

**Chapter 15**

**RPOV**

"Son of a bitc.."

"Rose! Language! Attackers wont wait for you so don't wait for me!"  
>I only had a second to rub my jaw where Janine's right hook had connected and taken me by surprise before my defenses went up.<br>As she advanced quickly with a succession of jabs and hooks, my only thought as I was on the defensive, blocking each blow aimed at my body, was 'Fight, Subdue and Conquer.'

I stumbled backwards at the increased power she was unleashing, apparently she wasn't holding back either. I spent my energy concentrating on defending off her preference of hooks and round house kicks, that she caught me off guard with a front kick to my stomach, which in turn unbalanced me causing me to fall right on my butt. Ok, this was definitely not the way I pictured my dominance over this fight leading to my undefeated win, I could be graceful and accurate in my training but then sometimes I'm just straight up clumsy.

As Janine came down with the heel of her palm towards my chest, the gasps from the direction of my friends, my support, broke me out of the fog of my mom bearing down on me.  
>I noticed she stood with one foot between my legs so I immediately wrapped both feet around hers and rolled on to my side, bringing her down face first to the ground beside me.<br>I rolled back towards her taking advantage of the short-lived shock of the fall, landing an elbow to her ribs.

I straddled over her lower back, bringing her right arm behind her to immobilize any fight back. I placed the heel of my hand on the back of her neck and whispered in her ear "Dead, you have a broken neck!"  
>Hearing an ear-piercing scream, I released my mom's arm, jumped up and turned my attention to my friends, looking for any unexpected danger in the yard. Instead, what I saw pulled a smile at the corner of my lips.<p>

Mia was jumping up and down with Lissa, no doubt celebrating my 'Kill'.  
>"Go Rose!" she squealed, shaking her fists in the air like she held invisible pom poms. I had no idea why this girl wasn't on the school's cheer team yet. She sure had the spirit for it.<p>

Once my mom rolled over onto her back, I reached out to help her up. I half expected her to pull another full fury assault but knew as much as she didn't want me to go out today, she would never lower herself to anything but fighting by the rules. On someone else, besides her daughter, I couldn't be sure.

Janine stood up, brushed herself off and gave a piercing stare, which stopped Mia in her tracks.  
>Both girls returned to being seated and looked at the ground like submissive puppies. Yeah, my mom had that effect on people sometimes.<br>Mia lifted her head slightly and looking directly at me, mouthed softly "Sorry."

I nodded with a smile, winked at her and returned to my serious mask to face off with my mom. Only this time I would be prepared for the next attack.

When Janine stood her ground eyeing off my stance but not making the first move, I thought to take the invite of the attack and stepped into her defensive positioning. I started my attack with easy 3 punch combinations that she would easily recognize and block.  
>As she blocked each punch, the smile on her face grew.<p>

I put more power into my attack and added more movements to my combos. I kept it to simple jab, crosses and hooks but part of me was curious as to why she wore that damn grin. I shook my head and yelled internally. 'Focus Rose, Focus! Remember what Dimitri taught you!' the reason why she was grinning would get me killed.

I was watching her defense carefully, looking for a way to break through. I was starting to think I'd never get in, she was my mom, my teacher and she knew me way too well. And then, just like that, I got what I'd been waiting for, finally!

Each time Janine raised her arms to block my attack; she would drop them lower than she needed to, leaving her chest open for attack. The amazing thing was that I didn't think she even realized what she was doing.  
>I needed this to be over and soon. So without any further thought, I stepped forward and raised my elbow, bringing it down directly at the center of her chest.<br>Without warning, Janine ducked and I felt my legs taken out from under me. It was almost in slow motion. I was falling backwards at the same time there was a pressure on my chest.

I realized too late that Janine had grabbed my top, over my ribs and the restraint pushed me down into the hard ground, winding me.  
>"Your dead!" She whispered closely. I looked up and her hand was over my heart. I couldn't believe it! Did I just get owned by my mom?! Oh Hell no! I was her first born, her only born. I was so sure I had her that time! Oh it was on now bitch!<p>

Janine moved back and I saw that same grin. I then realized she planned that opening and I took the bait; hook, line and … yep, just like a battleship, I was sunk.  
>Offering her hand to me, I stood up and brushed myself off as my mom had done moments ago.<p>

"That's one-all Rose, have you got it in you to go one more time?" I resisted the urge to roll my eyes at her. She should know by now that I never backed down, I was a Hathaway for God's sake.

I crossed my arms across my sore chest and replied confidently. "I am not backing out of this mom!"  
>Just like when she had started her initial attack without warning, I began my assault the same way.<br>I was usually the punch first, ask questions afterwards kind of girl, but Janine had taken advantage of that bad habit.  
>This time was the last chance, time to focus and become strategic. I started with a predictable 3-punch combo leading with my right, my stronger side.<p>

After 3 repeats, I completed the combo with a right roundhouse kick and from behind me I could hear Mia become more excited as Janine winced from the power in the kick.

She was ready for my next move though, and defended my next round house kick by lifting her left leg slightly higher, allowing contact with her shin guards.

"Really Rose, this is a bit amateur for you don't you think?" Oh, yes, mother. Maybe it is. Keeping my face blank then was a little hard, but I thought I did a pretty good job. When she was expecting yet another 3 punch combo, I stepped in and, closing the distance between us, I landed 3 rib rips to her right.  
>Then with speed she wasn't expecting and not a single bit of hesitation, I reached for her shoulder and brought my knee into her stomach.<p>

About 6 months ago, Janine and I had worked on close combat. By reducing the distance between you and your attacker, you can reduce the power of a punch and even prevent the majority of common attacks.

I could always throw her off her game and put her completely on the defensive. Today, I was going to take advantage of that.  
>She doubled over but only for a second. Then she straightened up and lunged forward with a jab. I ducked to the side and distinctively launched into another roundhouse kick, aiming straight for her stomach that I had previously aggravated.<p>

Whilst she lowered her defenses to protect her abdomen, I took advantage of her lapse in protection and connected 3 rib jabs to her side.  
>I knew it would be harder to take her down this round so I took another option, using my body weight I grabbed hold of her body, placed my legs around hers and pulled us down to the ground.<p>

As we were both quite light, I knew that I had a good chance of this working. If I was fighting someone bigger, say like Dimitri, I doubted I would be able to drag him down as easily. Although, if I ever had the chance to be on the ground with him, we definitely wouldn't be fighting!  
>'Damn it Rose, snap out of those thoughts. Focus and let's finish this.'<p>

I rolled off Janine to her right and brought my left elbow down which she unexpectedly caught. I wasn't anywhere near finished, so I used the momentum and brought my other elbow right into her abdomen. Third time is the charm, or so they say.

Janine released my arm instantly allowing me to sit up and use the power of both hands clasped together to bring them down onto her and land right over her heart.  
>"Dead!" I called and then I was on my feet. I jumped up and was met by Mia and Lissa running towards me screaming excitedly.<p>

"Oh my god, oh my god. Rose you won. Wow, you were amazing!" Mia screeched while Lissa pulled me into a hug. All I could do was smile my reply but little did they know I wasn't done yet. I pulled out of Lissa's hold and turned back to Janine who was now standing. Before she could say anything, I took a deep breath and blurted out a last challenge before I changed my mind.

"Mom, one final match, winner takes all. If I win, my curfew is extended to 10pm, if you win…"  
>I looked at the ground and thought, I would offer to cook for the next week but that would mean we would starve.<br>"If you win, I stay home today and do all the house work for the next week."

Janine tipped her head to the side and raised one eyebrow. I'm sure she was doing that for the added affect as well as she knew I couldn't do it and it annoyed me to no end.

"9pm or housework for a week!" I couldn't agree to her first offer so I increased the stakes. "10pm or housework for 2 weeks!" Janine thought about this for a little longer then taking a deep breath she spoke.

"Ok, home by 10pm tonight. If I win Rose, its house work for 2 weeks and you can start with cleaning the walls." I simply nodded to the terms and turned back to my friends. The girls had a puzzled look across their faces. I motioned with my hands for them to take a seat then turned back to my mom.  
>We both took our positions but I could still see the hesitation in her face before her stern mask covered any emotions.<p>

I stood firm waiting for her to make the first move. As I expected Janine, began her advance with basic jabs and crosses, all of which I defended with blocks and sweeping movements.  
>"Really? Is that all you have? Is this a novice fight now?" She didn't seem bothered by my comments and continued with her focus on upper body assault. For this to work I needed my mom to use her full strength, I needed to stir things up a bit.<br>"Can't think of anything impressive to throw at me in your old age?" I taunted. She spun around and attempted to land a backhand to my head, which I narrowly ducked.

"No one likes cockiness Rose," She said dubiously.  
>As I blocked another hook I stated through gritted teeth. "Its not cocky if you know what you're doing! Looks like the student has surpassed the teacher…Mom."<p>

I knew the tone in that sentence would spark some anger. I had total respect for everything my mom had done for me and I was sure she knew that. But right now, getting her pissed at me was exactly what I needed for this to work.

Her fists came harder and faster, one narrowly missing my jaw and hitting my shoulder. At contact I felt the power she had placed in it and knew it was time to end this with a move she wouldn't see coming.

God I hope this worked! If not, well I didn't want to think about that. I couldn't think about that. I had to believe that it would, or it was housework for 2 weeks and no seeing Dimitri today. Shaking off my inner musings, I concentrated on what my mom would do next.

She stepped into me and swung forward with a powerful right punch. I deflected her fist to my side, just like Dimitri had taught me, lunged around to her side then holding both fists together I landed an elbow to her neck. The second she stopped and realized I had winded her; I landed another powerful elbow right between her shoulder blades. I was surprised when Janine fell to her knees but my concern for her could wait.

I stood behind her and I pulled out a stake that I had collected and hidden in my shin pads when I refilled my water bottle earlier. We used wooden stakes for weapons training; you didn't think Janine would let me train with a real knife do you?

I held her head against me, restraining under her chin and brought the stake down over her heart.

"Sorry mom, dead…" I dropped the stake and dropped to my knees on the ground utterly exhausted! I was totally excited though that I'd done it. I'd beat my mother!

**JPOV**

I was still in shock, Rose had pulled off a brilliant move but it wasn't one that I'd taught her.  
>In that moment, I was so proud of my daughter. Even though I wouldn't admit it, she really had surpassed me and everything I had taught her.<br>At her age I was only halfway through my training and not aware of the dangerous path I was taking.

Of course, I wouldn't teach her nor even mention any of the weapons I was trained in, my soul purpose was to keep her out of that life. But that's what worried me now. I knew Rose could handle herself against anyone but it was the attraction of the life that drew my best friend and I in.

They had been quiet for sometime and now that she was of age, I feared now more than ever that the face that haunted my dreams wouldn't be far away. He never did give up on what he wanted and it looked like Rose inherited that damn trait!

I stood up and turned around to see my Rose worn out but so happy. She was almost radiant in her happiness and instantly, I felt a smile tug at my lips. Reaching down, I brought her up, supporting her weight as I hugged her closely.  
>"Rose, I'm so proud of you right now baby. You fought well but I don't remember teaching you that last move?" I released her from my arms as she found her own strength to stand again.<p>

"Oh, that, well, it was..oh, one of those late night Kung Fu movies," She said seeming confident, but I knew better.  
>Yeah, something was off here but I didn't want to press her in front of her friends.<p>

"Well, you better run upstairs and get cleaned up. I don't think Mia and Lissa want to wait around here all day!" This wasn't over, I would press her for answers later. She beamed at me; one of the biggest smiles I'd seen in a long time making her eyes light up, then ran over to her friends.

As Rose ran into the house, I turned to the girls who were still standing and giggling with each other.  
>"Would you ladies like a fresh juice while Rose gets ready?" They both nodded and followed me inside into the cool air of the kitchen.<p>

"Grab a bar stool and pull it up to the bench." I instructed. "Rose shouldn't be long."  
>We chatted casually about school and about their plans for after graduation, just light hearted topics to keep the girls at ease. I was not one to go questioning young girls for information, if I wanted answers; I had more than enough methods to get them.<p>

Rose and I were close enough that I trusted her and she knew she could come to me with anything she couldn't handle. I still hoped that she would break more bones than hearts.

"Mia, are you the one driving today?" I spoke as I washed the Juicer in the sink.  
>"Ah yes, Miss. ah Janine. I'll give Rose a lift home tonight as Lissa here, still hasn't past her Learners yet." Mia poked Lissa with one hand while holding her fresh juice in the other.<p>

"Hey, on the last test I got points taken off me for checking my makeup in the mirror. Why have a mirror if a girl can't check her make up?" Lissa replied with a pout. They continued on with a friendly banter while I cleaned up the kitchen. Rose came running down the stairs with renewed energy as I collected the empty glasses from the girls. "Hey mom, can I borrow that sarong of yours? You know, the orange one with pineapples?"

I replied while trying to think of where I kept it. "Ah sure, it should be in the.."  
>"Thanks got it!" Rose pulled some of the material out of her backpack to show that she had it.<br>I raised one eyebrow at her response, partly because she hated that she couldn't do it. I couldn't be angry with her for grabbing it out of my room; she had loved that sarong since she was a child.

"Rose, I know how much you love that thing, so you might as well keep it!" Rose opened her mouth but before she could speak I produced $50 and handed it over to her. When she stood there looking between the note and myself I asked "Well, there is a pool, I suppose you will be wanting something new to swim in?"

Rose leapt forward and gave me a bone crushing hug, and whispered: "Thank you so much mom, you don't know what this means to me."  
>I said nothing but smiled. "Well get going then, the money isn't going to spend itself!"<br>Rose took the money out of my hand and stuffed it in her pocket. All 3 girls practically ran out the door squealing about their plans for the day.


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N -** So to say thankyou to one of my fav little readers, who loves each one of my chapters and is always keen for the next, I have asked the guys to stop by and wish her a Happy Birthday.

Adrian : Hey little Gypsy, we're here as promised.  
>Dimitri : Adrian, get on with it!<br>Ivan : So, where is the birthday girl? *wink*  
>Me: Linseyvwvaobsessed Happy 15th Birthday girl!<br>Adrian : Little monkey, us fellas are gonna sing for you today..but its a one time thing otherwise we are gonna have to charge all the ladies for our time.  
>Dimitri : *rolls eyes*<br>Ivan : This time, in tune Ivashkov!  
>Adrian : *Looks hurt*<br>Me: Guys come on, we have a chapter to read!  
>AdrianIvan/Dimitri : Happy Birthday to you, Happy Birthday to you, Happy Birthday to Linsey, Happy Birthday to you!  
>Ivan : Hip hip hooray!<br>Dimitri : Linsey, we hope you have a fantastic birthday and are spoiled to bits!  
>Adrian : *Hands over a glass of Vodka*<br>Me : Adrian! *smacks his hand away* not this birthday!  
>Adrian : *Shrugs* Ahh well, more for me I guess!<br>Me : *sighs* Dont you guys have a game to watch and a party to prepare for? Dimitri, the girls are coming over soon.  
>Dimitri : *smiles* Is my Roza coming over?<br>Me : Maybe..maybe not! *grins evil grin* Happy Birthday Monkey!

Thankyou so so much for your reviews, follows and favs...almost at 100! Yay! reviews make me posts faster...*wink*

_Disclaimer - Richelle Mead is the owner of all VA characters...and im going to miss them after The Ruby Circle is released (just in time for my bday!)_

**Chapter 16**

**RPOV**

If I thought I was exhausted after training this morning, it was nothing compared to shopping with Lissa and Mia.  
>Between Lissa wanting to stop in every second store and Mia confessing her love for every second item, I was surprised that we had finally reached the food court.<br>We had barely sat down when Mia's phone rang.

"Hello?" Mia stood up and looked around with her phone still attached to her ear. "Oh my god!" she squealed "Really? Where?"  
>Mia pushed her shopping bags under the table "Ok, yep, I'll meet you there in a minute." She ended the call and turned back to us. "Sydney is here…and she managed to break Jill out for the afternoon."<br>Lissa turned to me and I returned her excited smile. This afternoon was just getting better.

"Sydney is just picking up a swim suit and you know she wont impress any guys with her conservative choices. I'll be back soon!"  
>With renewed energy and a wink to Lissa that I did not miss, Mia skipped off to collect the other half of our circle of friends.<p>

Lissa turned to me, still looking angelic after our shopping trip, which was more like a 4 level shop tour. "Speaking of swim suits, show me what you got!"  
>I collected my shopping, pulled out my new bikini and handed it over to Lissa.<br>Lissa held up the small bits of material that my friends had gushed over and persuade me that it would suit my curves and turn heads.

"Oh my god Rose, I know this is going to drive the guys crazy…especially one certain brown haired Russian. Oh Rose, if he didn't want your number before, this is going to have him begging for it."  
>I couldn't help but smile at the thought of the strong arms and wide chest holding me close and the almost kiss…<p>

When she held up the short denim shorts I had picked up on sale, I looked down at the three quarter jeans and off the shoulder top I was currently wearing.  
>"The girl at the counter said they are the style now and would look great with my bikini."<p>

Lissa placed my new clothes on top of the bag "She was right! You totally need to be wearing these for your entrance at Adrian's."  
>Grabbing her phone out, Lissa spoke to more to herself than at me "Which reminds me, I better let Adrian know we will be on our way over soon!"<p>

As Lissa typed away, I heard a cough from beside me. I looked up to see the young blonde guy from the club.  
>"Hey beautiful! I'm sorry that we were rudely interrupted the other night before I got a chance to introduce myself. I'm Jesse!"<p>

He took my hand and place a light kiss on the back of it, but to his touch I felt slightly uncomfortable, there were no sparks or electricity flowing through me, like there was when Dimitri was this close.  
>I returned his smile but was wary of the intense gaze his eyes held. The look on his face was more than admiration and lust which most guys reflected and that I was used to. I politely returned the gesture "Hi Jesse, I'm Rose."<p>

"Rose, ahh a name for a true beauty. A rose by any other name…"  
>Oh My God are you serious? You did not just say that! I rolled my eyes back and promptly took my hand back.<br>He turned to Lissa "And Rose, who is your gorgeous friend?" Lissa had finished her text and placed her phone on the table in time to hear Jesse's remarks.

Lissa giggle at Jesse's flirtations before answering "I'm Lissa. Are you a friend of Rose's from school? I haven't seen you around in any of my classes."  
>"Unfortunately no, I'm long done with school and for Rose and I, we are just getting to know each other." Jesse replied.<br>Yeah, ok. This was more than weird now! I had already kicked my mom's ass this morning, but I wouldn't hesitate to kick another if he didn't leave my friends and I alone soon.

I reached across Lissa, grabbed her coke and took a large mouthful. As I placed the bottle back in front of her I addressed the surprise on her face.  
>"What?! If I'm going to have to fight the male population off you, which I will have to with the little white bikini you bought, I need to be hydrated! I really hope that Sparky is wearing more than board shorts when he sees you in it!"<p>

Lissa just giggle at my comment, as I turned back to see Jesse staring at my bikini and shorts still sitting on the table. I reached forward and shoved my clothes back into the bag, feeling even more uncomfortable in his presence. I turned back to Jesse hoping that the lag in conversation would be a hint to continue with his shopping.

"I guess I still owe you lovely ladies drinks, for the ones spilled by the big oaf and his friend."  
>My comfort level was almost nil as my anger started rising. Jesse continued, as he either didn't notice or refused to notice our lapse in attention to him as he continued.<br>"I'll be at the club on Friday night if you girls are up for a great night out. Until next time my beauties!" I kept both hands in my lap so I could keep contact down to nothing, as well as the fact I really wanted to punch the guy now.  
>I would have given anything for Dimitri to have heard this conversation.<p>

"Um Jesse, I ….." thankfully Mia returning with our friends saved me from choosing one of the vast (and probably unbelievable) excuses that were floating around in my head. The way he kept looking at me, was just weird, like I was some prize to be owned.  
>Jesse walked off without another word as Lissa and I shrugged off the awkwardness of the situation.<p>

A familiar voice broke me out of my thoughts "Rose, its good to see you. Mia told me all about this mornings activities."  
>Sydney, Jill and Mia all took a seat at our table, letting Sydney continue.<br>"To think you literally had to fight your way to Adrian's, and it cost Ivan a day of paperwork to convince me to come."  
>When Sydney smiled, that smart, sophisticated look came through which complimented her beautiful golden features.<br>"Is there a certain someone that might be at Adrian's today?" All I could do is smirk in reply, as I reached for her shopping bag, the exact same bag as mine.

I pulled out a bright yellow bikini with a golden studded flower on the bikini top. As I dangled the item in the air, I challenged her.  
>"Is this part of Ivan convincing you, cause I can see you really don't want to go."<br>I tried to raise one eyebrow but just succeeded in making Sydney crack up with laughter. I placed the bikini into the bag and returned it to Sydney.  
>"What we do for guys, hey girls?"<br>I looked across the faces of my now close friends and I couldn't have felt more relaxed.  
>Mia stood up and carrying a shopping bag, she stopped just inches in front of me.<p>

Lissa grabbed my hand, looked directly at me and spoke softly "Rose, the girls and I wanted to get you a little something for the amazing fight you put on this morning, for being a friend looking out for our Jill…"  
>Lissa was interrupted by Mia's over exuberant personality "…and we are so glad you're on our side!"<p>

Mia handed me the bag and I reached inside to find a pair of tan colored sandals. They had thin, soft bases with tan straps that lace around from the toes to the ankles.  
>"Those are the shoes, the ones I had my eyes on. Oh wow, thank you Lissa, Mia" I giggled like a school girl "And Sydney and Jill of course."<p>

Lissa took a sip of her drink and turned to Mia with a wink "Well, your converse runners don't go with your new shorts and are definitely not going to impress any Russians today!" Lissa wiggled her eyebrows at me forcing another laugh from my lips. I really can't remember that last time I laughed so much.  
>I looked between the four girls sitting in front of me and smiled my infamous man-eater smile.<br>"Now the gangs all here, that pool isn't going to get any warmer"

We pulled up at a set of gates that were twice as tall as Dimitri but I could still scale them in no time.

Next to the driveway was a small metal speaker with a single button. Mia pressed the call button on the speaker box "Um hello, is Adrian there?"  
>Lissa burst out laughing then climbed over Mia to reach the speaker."Cousin, come on, let us in! Us girls are here for the pool, not you!"<p>

We tried to smoother our giggles to the way she had addressed Adrian. Within a few seconds a buzzer sounded and the gates opened.  
>Mia followed the driveway up to the house, parked the car and in a blink of an eye, Lissa and Mia were out of the car heading towards a side gate.<p>

I sat in the back seat looking down at my street clothes and shook my head. I can't just walk in looking like this, I mean yeah he saw me in my training singlet and shorts, he held me while I broke down in his arms and after all the work I put into getting here, I needed to walk in there Rose style.

I opened the door in time to see Jill running past to catch up to the girls already entering the gate. I looked behind Mia's car to see Sydney's white Honda parked and Sydney walking up with her eyes glued to her phone.

"Hey Syd! Keep a lookout for me? I don't want anyone getting a free perv." Sydney stopped in her tracks beside Mia's car and looked up at me.  
>"I'm sorry, what?"<br>"I said, keep a look out for me, I need to get changed." I pulled my new clothes out of the bags and onto the backseat.  
>As I started to strip I noticed Sydney had her back facing the car looking from side to side. Wow, she really did take her tasks in the literal sense.<p>

I brought my new shorts up over my thighs and hips, and did the button up before I slid out the car door. I started to put my off the shoulder crop top on, it was light grey and had 'I train like a girl, try and keep up!' written across the front in bright pink. I decided that I needed some shock value so I threw the top back on the seat where my jeans and converse shoes were piled.

I slipped on the sandals the girls had given me, perfect fit for my small feet. I then grabbed my mom's sarong out of my bag, lacing it around my shoulders.  
>I turned to Sydney "Did you want me to stand guard while you change?" She looked horrified at the thought. "Ah no, there are these rooms called bathrooms where normal people get changed!" I shut the car door behind me and laughed while elbowing her lightly in the ribs.<p>

"Since when did you add an ass onto your title of smart, bitch" I teased. Sydney simply smiled as I hooked my arm through hers and walked towards the side gate Lissa, Mia and Jill had entered through.


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N - **Oh wow! I made it to 100 reviews. Thankyou to the Guest who was my 100th reviewer and on the 1st of the year, no less! Im actually overwhelmed by the response but super happy too! I couldnt wait to post my next chapter. Happy New Year to all the readers and writers, hoping a fantastic year with minimal writers block for all! A huge hi and welcome to all the recent readers and followers, so many more have joined us over the holidays.  
>Jules, I hope you enjoy and thanks for being such a wonderful reviewer and follower. If your looking for another great writer and super fast updates, check out the stories by KimberlieR.<p>

_Disclaimer - The wonderful Richelle Mead is the owner of these fantastic characters and the reason for my staying up all night reading the VA series...again..for the 3rd time. The plot however, thats all me! ;-)_

**Chapter 17**

**DPOV**

Adrian walked out on to the back patio announcing the girls had arrived. Was that all the information that he had? I was egar to know if Rose had won her bet, would I get to see her again?

Adrian, Christian, Ivan and I had congregated outside for the half time break but had long forgotten about the game once Mason and Eddie had joined us, focusing us all on the impending arrival of the girls. I had heard that Mason had an interest in their friend Jill but like me, he was unsure if the interested party was joining us today.

Adrian's delivery of beer broke me out of my school boy thoughts. Why was I sitting here hoping for another glimpse of the dark haired raven?  
>I didn't know, and that had been the case since the club. It had only gotten worst, something I didn't think was possible since yesterday.<br>I was surrounded by friends but couldn't get Rose out of my head. The funny thing was that I wasn't sure I wanted to get her out of my head either.  
>There was something about the black haired brown eyed beauty that called to me, and it wasn't entirely about her body though that did play a part.<p>

"First round is on me boys!" Adrian laughed. "Thought we could order some pizza's when we want a feed, until then help yourself to some chips and whatever is in the kitchen."

Suddenly, the sound of the gate opening drew all our attention. Now girlfriends or not, we all looked like mutts waiting for our master. What the hell had these girls done to us?

Ivan of course, just slammed back his beer and murmured to me "So, hoping to see a certain someone today? You know you still didn't give up who you were with on your run last night, and there is the matter as to why you were so quiet at dinner? I'm your best friend D! Even Vika saw something was up!"

I looked down at my beer in my hand and replied before taking a mouthful. "And you know Vika, she's a little gossip queen. They go to the same school you know…..Rose and Vika."  
>Ivan smiled and playfully punched me "Oh I knew it! Damn, you got it bad for that little Vixen. Just be careful hey, we don't know anything about her."<br>I raised an eyebrow at his reference to Rose "No, tell me you are not planning on running a background check on her?"

Knowing that I had a serious look in my eyes, Ivan simply raised his hands in the air in surrender. I wasn't about to let him get away that easily though, but he was saved from answering by Lissa, Mia and Jill strolling into the yard.

"Cousin, and little ladies! Welcome. Mi casa es su casa!" Adrian, always the charmer, walked towards the girls and hugged Lissa, while I slumped back into the chair.  
>"Sorry bro, guess you won't be getting to know her any better today either." With that, Ivan grabbed his glass and headed inside, no doubt for a refill.<br>After a few words, Lissa ran over to Christian who was seated next to me. Christian stood up and once Lissa was in his arms, he twirled her around. She giggled and clung tightly to his neck.  
>"Christian, I missed you baby!" She said once she'd stopped giggling. She didn't let up on her grip around his neck, though.<br>Christian buried his head in her neck and tightened his grip around her. "Mmmmm I missed you too!"

I was certain they had seen each other only yesterday but held onto each other like it had been weeks. I was happy for them both and they were kind hearted people who had found their soul mates. No matter how much we stirred Christian, I knew he was a good guy and would treat her right.  
>Lissa turned back to Adrian. "The girls and I just have to get changed."<p>

Adrian motioned inside the house but I didn't miss how she extenuated the word 'girls'. My curiosity levels peaked when Lissa looked directly at me, turned to Mia whispering something in her ear causing her to smile and, look me up and down then nod.  
>Once the girls headed inside, I turned to Eddie and Mason sitting across the table from me.<br>"Hey, don't look at me. I didn't even get a hello….yet." Eddie remarked.

I raised my glass to my lips but diverted my eyes to the side entrance when I heard the gate open. There before me stood the most beautiful sight and time just stopped.

There stood my Roza, linked arm in arm with Sydney. Roza's tanned skin and toned body was highlighted by the blood red bikini top and blue short denim shorts she was wearing. The tie of a matching bikini bottom peaked out over the side of her shorts. On the left breast, a silver outline of a rose was visible even at this distance.  
>A light orange material was draped around her shoulders covering only her upper arms. Her amazing long brown locks flowed freely, a feature I had come to adore.<p>

Without permission, a deep throaty growl escaped me when I turned to see both Eddie and Mason with their mouths wide open. Quickly, they looked up at me then kept their attention on their drinks like young pups at my command. Ivan, who had returned with drinks, sat down close to my right and received the same look. Quietly he whispered, so that no one else could hear.  
>"Settle Dimitri, looks like the goddess before us has eyes for only one Russian here!"<br>He slapped me on the shoulder and returned to his drink. I looked back to Rose to see her wearing that sexy smirk directed straight at me.  
>Damn, I couldn't help but wonder if she'd heard me.<p>

Her attention was then directed at Adrian as he approached the girls. Adrian placed his right palm over his heart and fell to his knees.  
>"Oh be still my beating heart, I am graced by not one but two angels. One light, one dark!"<p>

Geez he was such a drama queen!

Adrian reached out for Sydney's hand but not before Rose slapped it away. "Hey, hands off my girlfriend, player!"  
>Adrian stood up. "Oh little genius, I'm already turned on, no need to tease me now!"<p>

Rose promptly walked past Adrian with Sydney still attached. I was pretty sure as Sydney turned her head back towards Adrian, I caught a glimpse of her blushing.  
>Clearly, I was going to have a chat with Adrian.<p>

The girls strolled up to our table with Adrian tagging behind. Rose looked around, presumably for the other girls before settling her brown eyes upon mine.  
>"Hi Dimitri, Ivan" she said with a smile.<br>I nodded my head trying to keep a smile from breaking out on my lips. "Roza"  
>Ivan stood up to take her hand, laying a soft kiss on the back of it. Damn it, if he wasn't my best friend there really would be nothing stopping me from punching him square in the face.<br>"Rose, it's so lovely to see you again." He said, charming smile fully in place. "Will you be joining us to watch the game?"

Promptly he was interrupted by Mason. "Nah, she's here so we can kick her ass in the pool, hey Eddie?" Mason elbowed Eddie.  
>"Well we know you can dance Rose, but how's your diving technique?" Rose placed both hands on her beautiful, curvy hips and glared right back at Mason.<p>

"Mase, really? Is that all you can come up with? Like its gonna be hard to beat you at jumping head first into a pool!"  
>I could see that Mason was thinking hard of a warranted reply when Eddie burst out laughing and slapped Mason on the shoulder.<br>"She's right Mase, all you can do is a cannonball jump. How about you try adding a flip before you try to soak the rest of us?"

I just wanted to laugh and wrap Rose up in my arms, at this friendly banter with her friends. Rose seemed so much happier and relaxed compared to the girl I found running through the woods.

At that very moment, Lissa and Mia emerged from the house wearing similar bikini's. Lissa looked Rose up and down before launching into her arms.  
>"I told you that you would look hot!" She squealed excitedly. The two girls giggled into each other while they hugged.<br>Mia on the other hand, jumped onto Eddie's lap and started a rather no holds back make out session. Then there was Jill.  
>She just looked awkward as she fidgeted nervously with her fingers.<p>

Seeming to remember that there were other people here, one being Mason, she lifted her small head and soft features to gaze adoringly at him. She however made no move to get closer. Rose seemed to notice Jill's uncomfortable stance so walked over to the smaller girl, putting her arm around her shoulders and spoke "Well are we just going to stand around all day or are we going to do what we came here for?"

Jill looked up at Rose with a confident smile and replied softly "Yeah its hot, lets get into the pool!" Sydney cleared her throat and motioned to her outfit.  
>Clearly she was the only one not changed.<p>

"Sydney, did you want me to…" Rose was interrupted by a surprisingly soft spoken Adrian.  
>"My beautiful golden haired girl, May I show you to your change area? I promise you, no funny business. Well not today anyway"<br>I was gobsmacked at the seriousness Adrian showed in his face, this was very different to the Adrian we knew and we….well, put up with.  
>"Ok then, lead the way." Sydney smiled with admiration in her eyes.<p>

Rose, being almost the protector of the group, watched over her shoulders as Sydney proceeded inside the house. Right then, my heart grew and so did my admiration for this girl. What I saw was a strong protective woman, who I was sure would not need any help dealing some sort of punishment to Adrian if anything happened to Sydney.

Maybe I wouldn't need to talk to Adrian after all. But I couldn't forget the broken and scared girl I held in my arms just the day before. Something told me that this was a side of her she did not show freely.  
>I wanted now more than ever to get to know her, for her to get to know me and know that I was a man of my word. I would always be there for her, ready and willing to protect her. Whatever was going on, I wanted no needed to know so I could fully protect her.<br>I could tell she would not so easily take just anyone's help but that was what my friends and I did. We had each other and now that Rose was a part of us, she should know, she had us too.

Almost as if Sydney could read Rose's mind, she turned for a second and smiled before nodding at Rose. She relaxed almost as though Sydney had given her peace of mind for the moment. Lissa then led the girls over to the pools edge where they arranged the sunbeds for the afternoon.  
>I smiled and shook my head as Christian, Eddie and Mason took a brief glance between themselves before running over to join them.<p>

Christian, of course, sat down with Lissa joining her on the seat, taking her hand in his.  
>Eddie and Mason had decided it was the perfect time to show the girls their so called diving technique.<p>

I was broken out of my gaze by a heavy but high pitched sigh. Jill had slumped down in the seat opposite Ivan and myself. It didn't matter that I didn't really know the girl, I found myself speaking anyway.  
>"Jill, why aren't you over with your friends?" I questioned.<br>Jill didn't look up, but continued to look down into her lap, fiddling with a ring on her finger.

"Um, …well, you see Sydney brought me cause well, there is this guy I like….." she took a deep breath and I could see she was close to tears.  
>I turned to Ivan who had turned to face me as he shrugged. Having grown up with 3 sisters, one of which was younger than me, I'd had more than enough experiences to tread carefully with girls and their boy problems.<br>"but I think he likes someone else. I don't think Mason even knows I'm alive!" Jill continued, pouting.

"What, Rose?" Ivan exclaimed loudly followed by a deep laugh, surprising us both.  
>I shook my head and pinched the bridge of my nose. Ivan had little to no tact when it came to women, even though he'd been with more than his fair share of them. I ignored him and looked directly at Jill and spoke softly.<p>

"Jill, look over at your friends, at Mason and tell me exactly what you see." Without the slightest bit of hesitation, Jill tilted her head upwards to gaze upon her friends and their antics.  
>"Well, um, Christian is curled up on Lissa's sunbed, they're, um pretty close, he's even playing with her hair. I think they are talking."<br>I explained. "Yes, as boyfriends and girlfriends do, I doubt Christian leaves her side for more than a few minutes when they are together."  
>Motioning with my hand, I nodded at her to continue.<p>

Jill took a breath before speaking. "Eddie is in the water, Mia is sitting on the edge of the pool. Eddie's really close to Mia, I think he has his hand on her knee."  
>"Jill, look at the way Eddie and Mia are looking at each other," I instructed calmly.<br>Jill nodded. "They, well, just like Christian and Lissa, they are just looking at each other and talking."  
>I smiled at her innocence.<p>

"See how they only look at each other and nowhere else? They aren't paying attention to anything else in the world but the other person. We might not even exist to them right now. That's how guys look at girls when they really like them." Ivan clicked on to how I was directing this conversation, so I let him continue.

"So Jill, tell us how Mason is acting? What is Rose doing?" He asked. Jill focused her sights on the two in question and after a minute a smile spread over her face.

Confidently she replied. "Mason is…." Blushing slightly she started again. "he is standing on the edge of the pool with no top on, just his board shorts."  
>Oh teenage girls are as bad as we were, I thought with a smile.<p>

"Jill, focus on what he is doing" I reminded her.  
>"Sorry." she whispered. It took her a few moments before she looked away from Mason and back at me.<br>"Mason is just hanging around on the edge of the pool, he keeps jumping in, splashing Eddie but Eddie is just ignoring him. He's tried to get Rose in the pool but…"  
>I heard a splash and I saw Rose walking away, back towards the sun bed.<p>

Jill giggled. "Rose pushed Mason into the pool and walked away. I think she's getting ready to jump in though, I wouldn't want to wreck those new shorts either."

I almost gave myself whiplash turning my head to Rose upon hearing this. Jill was right, Rose had begun sliding out of her denim shorts.  
>Her sexy, tanned curves and red bikini bottom was revealed as her shorts slid slowly down her toned thighs. She looked up and, noticing my gaze she then, if possible, moved the offending material even slower down her legs. The smirk teasing across her lips just made my pants even tighter. She bent over, purposefully in my direction, giving me a better view of her full breasts as she picked up her shorts from off the ground.<p>

I practically had to hold onto the chair to remain seated otherwise I was in danger of either covering her up out of the sight of these boys, or taking her right then and there, starting by trailing my lips along her sun kissed skin.  
>I broke out of my trance when Rose winked at me before returning to the edge of the pool.<br>Ivan cleared his throat and I was sure that this was to draw my attention. He was right, she was a dangerous little vixen but I wanted to be the only one to know this intimately.  
>If this woman was going to be the death of me, then I would die a happy man.<p>

Ivan continued in my current speechless place. I was glad, because lord only knew what garbage I would've blurted out if he hadn't.  
>"Jill, have you seen how Rose and Mason react with each other? They are playful and competitive when they chat but you can see that they interact more like brother and sister, rather than potential girlfriend and boyfriend. Plus, I'm pretty sure Rose has her eyes on someone else, so go for it!"<br>Ivan sent a smirk my way but it went unnoticed by Jill, whose eyes were still following Mason, currently exiting the pool.

Jill returned to the shy, nervous levels she had begun with.  
>"I, um, I don't know how. Well, I know how Rose flirts with all the guys but I have no idea what she does to make them all fall for her." I could feel my anger rising at this reference to Rose, although I could see the admiration in her eyes.<br>"Oh I wish I could be more like Rose, she's beautiful as well as totally awesome."

Oh I couldn't agree more!

"Ok Jill, this is what you are going to do. Take Mason's drink and his towel to the stairs by the side of the pool. Next time he gets out of the pool offer him a cold drink and his towel and just be yourself. Have a chat with him. Do you think you can start with that?" I questioned.

Jill nodded and promptly stood up grabbing the towel from the chair beside her. Hearing more splashing coming from the pool area, Jill then took Mason's drink in the other hand and walked over to the side, awaiting his exit.

Suddenly, I was shocked by a pain radiating from my shoulder. I turned to my right to see Ivan holding up an empty glass. I looked down to my own to find it still half full.  
>However, I just shrugged my shoulders, picked up both glasses and headed inside.<p>

Heading towards the kitchen, I heard voices coming from the games room. Quietly, I placed the two glasses on the bar and carefully listened. I knew it was wrong, surely it was just Adrian and Sydney, but I couldn't really help myself. Plus with everything going on outside, I'd kind of forgotten about them.  
>"Oh, you cannot be serious Adrian. The Pittsburg Steelers? I swear the quarterback holds that team up!" Sydney said.<p>

"Yeah, maybe but with a 4 game winning streak, one can't be blamed for betting on them!" Adrian replied.

"So, you follow the Steelers because they have a high winning streak, or because they are on top of the AFC North Team ladder?" Sydney asked.

I could almost hear the smirk on Adrian's face. "Well actually, the Steelers colours are black and yellow….two colours that look fantastic on me!"

There was a pause in the discussion. "Ow….What?"

I smiled at the idea of Sydney slapping Adrian but wasn't surprised at her knowledge of statistics, I just didn't realize that knowledge extended to football. I guess I should've known, I mean Sydney seemed to know everything.  
>"Ok, so Ben Roethlisberger, the Steelers quarterback is ranked third in the ranking of total yards for the season with 300.1 yards and only 15 yard penalty. But he is the only Pittsburg player in the top 25 quarterbacks. Philadephila, Detroit and Denver all have 2 players in the top 25. The Manning brothers, Peyton from Denver who is ranked fifth with 286.8 yards and 20 yard penalty and Eli from New York is ninth with 265.2 and 25….."<p>

I left the doorway smiling and returned to the bar for refills of beer that I was sure Ivan was waiting on. Sounded like maybe Adrian had found his match for his quick wit.

I placed the cold beer in front of Ivan and took my seat, as Christian  
>approached us.<br>"Hey Dimitri, please tell me Adrian has more than beer on tap? Lissa is after a juice."  
>"Yeah, the fridge is surprisingly stocked with more than alcohol and microwave dinners." I answered.<p>

Christian stepped a little closer to the table and keeping his voice low.  
>"So you going to head over and chat to Rose soon? Mason and Eddie are keeping her busy with their stupid antics but sooner or later one of them is going to get hurt, the way they keep daring each other with crazy flips and shit!" Christian said as though he wasn't enjoying their crazy stunts, but the smile he flashed my way as he sauntered off to the kitchen was quite the contradiction.<br>I opened my mouth to chat to Ivan but before I could say anything, I was interrupted by an ear piercing scream. Ivan and I immediately turned our attention to the pool and thankfully the only danger visible was to Eddie, as a soaked Mia playfully slapped him.

It appeared that Eddie had jumped in the pool splashing Mia who had been sitting on the edge and managed to so far remain dry.  
>I chuckled as I saw Jill talking to Mason, who had a towel wrapped around him and a beer in his hand, both standing by the side of the water's edge.<p>

Reaching for my drink, my relaxed afternoon was shattered by a blood curdling scream but this time, it wasn't a surprised or playful yell, it was someone's name, namely mine!  
>Followed shortly by the name I never wanted to hear screamed in such fear, Rose.<p>

I jumped up to see Lissa screaming and pointing to the water's surface, with Rose nowhere in sight.


End file.
